Blossom
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Mollie Ryan is a hotel manager. Will she find love with someone she never expected to? Or will her disability and other obstacles get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Mollie Ryan was twenty-four years old. She had blue eyes and mid-length, black wavy hair. She was the manager of a very nice hotel. It was called Ocean Lux. She lived in New York City. She loved her work. It was pretty much all she had. She didn't have much of a social life. She'd always been someone who kept to herself. She was very shy. Partly because of her disability. She had cerebral palsy. It affected her motor skills. She was a normal woman in every other way except she couldn't walk. She used a wheelchair to get around. She could stand and move her legs when she had she something to hang on to but it was still difficult for her. She was in her office at the hotel. The phone on her desk rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"We have a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"A lost reservation and I'm not completely familiar with the new computer system yet."

"I'll be right down." She hung up.

She went downstairs and over to her desk clerk.

"I'm sorry Mollie."

"It's ok Evonne." Mollie typed in a few things. "There." She looked up to see who the customer was. It was John Cena. He stayed there whenever WWE was in town. She'd seen him around the hotel from time to time. "Sorry about inconvenience Mr. Cena."

"It's no problem." He said smiling at her. She smiled back. She could feel her face getting hot. She hoped no one noticed. "If there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

"Ok thank you."

"I hope you enjoy your stay."

"I will."

She went back upstairs. A few hours later there was a knock on her door.

"Come on in." She said. Evonne walked in. "Break time for you already?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"If there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know Mr. Cena." "Did you mean do for him or do to him?" She said smiling.

"Shut up."

"Did you mean like going to his room late at night and testing the softness of his bed?"

"Evonne, shut up."

"When he smiled at you you turned as red as a tomato."

"You saw that?"

"How could I not?"

"Oh god."

"You know you like him."

"I don't even know him."

"You were flirting with him."

"I smiled at him to be polite."

"Uh-huh." "Come on, you know would if he asked you to."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ok let me simplify it for you." "Oh John." She said in a moaning voice.

"Shut up." She said smiling. "He would never be interested anyway." "He's probably married or something."

"Mollie, I know how shy you are but you can't be like that forever."

"Isn't it time for you to go back to work?"

"Yeah."

It was the end of the night. Mollie was going to her car she got out her keys. As she got to her car she dropped the keys.

"Fuck." She bent down to try to pick them up but couldn't reach them.

"Here." Someone picked up her keys.

"Thank you Mr. Cena."

"You're welcome." "Call me John."

"Ok."

"What's your name?"

"Mollie Ryan."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mollie."

"It's nice to meet you to John."

"Heading home?"

"Yeah."

"To your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one actually, I live alone."

"It's surprising that someone as beautiful as you is single." Mollie could feel her face getting hot again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I gotta go."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Mollie went home ate some dinner and went to bed. As she fell asleep she thought of John.

**That's the first chapter. Should I keep going or is it terrible?**


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed. It was just business as usual for Mollie. She just got out of the shower. She was working nightshift at the front desk tonight. It was from seven at night until seven in the morning. Her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Evonne said.

"Hey."

"Getting ready for work?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for letting me have the night off."

"No problem." "I hope you have a good time."

"I'm sure I will." "Speaking of good times you really blew it last month."

"You're still on this?"

"Mollie, John Cena gave you a golden opportunity to ask him out and you did nothing."

"He didn't want me to ask him out."

"Yes he did, he wouldn't have called you beautiful if he didn't."

"You could ask someone out, I couldn't."

"Yes you could if you tried."

"I'm not good at that kind of thing."

"All you would have to do is go up to him and say." "Wanna go out sometime?"

"Easy for you to say." "You've had a hundred different boyfriends."

"No, more like fifty." She said jokingly.

"Ha ha." "I gotta go."

"Have fun at work."

"Oh yeah it'll be a blast." She said sarcastically. "Bye."

"Bye."

Mollie went to work. She'd been there for two hours. It was unusually busy for a Wednesday night. She had a long line of people. She was checking them in. She was surprised when she saw John Cena was next in line.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Checking in?"

"Yep." Mollie typed a few things in. "You're in luck we have your reservation this time."

"Great." "It's Mollie right?"

"Yeah." She said handing him his keycard.

"How have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Good."

"I really wish we could talk more but I'm really busy."

"Oh sorry." He said stepping out of the line.

"No, it's fine." "Have good night Mr. Cena."

"John."

"Sorry, John."

"I'm sure I will." He started to walk away then turned back around. "Hey Mollie."

"Yeah."

"Did that reservation mention that I'm here alone?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well I am."

"Good to know."

"Bye."

"Bye."

It was two o' clock in the morning. Nobody was in the lobby but Mollie. She was behind the desk reading a magazine. She was getting tired and the coffeemaker was broken. She heard the service bell ring. She looked up and saw John.

"Hi." She said. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I can't sleep." "I figured I'd come down and talk to you."

"I could use the company." "I'm really tired."

"What time do you get off?"

"Seven in the morning."

"That's rough."

"Yeah." "I'd give anything for some coffee but it's broken."

"I can go get you some."

"No that's alright."

"Really, I don't mind." "I just gotta run upstairs and get my car keys."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok thank you."

"No problem." John went upstairs got his keys and came back down. "I'll be right back."

"John it's two in the morning nothing's probably open."

"There has to be a twenty-four hour store open somewhere." "I'll be right back."

"Ok."

John came back an hour later with two coffees and donuts.

"Sorry it took me so long." John said.

"That's ok." "You got donuts."

"Yeah I figured we could both use the sugar rush."

"How much was it?"

"Why?"

"I wanna pay you back for it."

"I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." "So are you here for that wrestling thing you do?"

"No I came here to appear on the Jay Leno show."

"Oh." "I bet that was fun."

"It was." "What do you do for fun?"

"I'm at work the majority of the time." "The rest of the time I'm usually at home."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you, never mind."

"Why am I in the wheelchair?"

"Yeah."

"It's ok I've been answering that question all my life." "I have cerebral palsy." "It affects my motor skills." "I can stand a little if I'm hanging onto something but not for to long."

"Can you feel your legs?"

"I can feel everything." "The problem's in my brain not my legs." "That's people's biggest misconception."

They talked for three hours. John was sitting on the desk facing Mollie.

"It's five o' clock in the morning." Mollie said. "Aren't you tired?"

"I'll sleep on the plane later."

"Where are you going next?"

"Chicago." He noticed pain on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just my back pain." "I have it cause of this damn chair."

"Oh."

"Well people should be coming soon so-

"You look beautiful if I haven't told you that yet."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"I always make you do that." He said smiling. She looked down. He hopped off the desk over to her side. She looked at him. "I know you're shy, you don't have to be with me." "I don't bite." Mollie laughed. He stroked her cheek and bent down to kiss her. She shut her eyes. Just as there lips were about to touch the phone rang. He stood back up. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said. "I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and looked at John. "I'm sorry I gotta go there's a plumbing problem on the seventeenth floor."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry." "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two months since Mollie last saw John. She kept wishing they hadn't of gotten interrupted last time they saw each other. She tried her best not to think about him. He would pop into her mind at random times. Mollie was at work in her office doing paperwork. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said. Evonne walked in carrying a big bouquet of red roses. "Aw, somebody sent you flowers?"

"Nope." "Somebody sent you flowers."

"Me?" She said surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"There has to be some mistake."

"Your name's right there on the card." She said putting them down on the desk. "Let's see who there from." She said taking the card out and opening it. She smiled. "Ooh."

"What?"

"I hope you like the roses Mollie." "WWE is coming to New Jersey tomorrow night at the IZOD Center." "I'd like you to come if you can." "I left your ticket and backstage pass at the box office." "I hope you come." "John Cena."

"Really?"

"Look." She said handing her the card.

"Yeah, that's what it says."

"Mollie's got a boyfriend."

"Do not."

"Yeah, that's why you almost kissed him."

"To bad I can't go."

"What?" "Why not?"

"I gotta work."

"Forget work I can handle things for one night."

"We have that big wedding coming in tomorrow."

"I can handle it Mollie."

"Evonne we have two-hundred people coming in tomorrow." "How professional would it look if the manager wasn't here?"

"You don't trust me?"

"You know it's not that at all."

"Mollie, you can't shut yourself off from people your entire life." "Someone wants you, who by the way is extremely hot and you'd rather work then see him."

"I wouldn't rather work but I have to."

"You're scared."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Prove it."

"I will."

"Really how?"

"I'm going."

"Alright." "Maybe you two can pick up where you left off." "Maybe more." She said smiling.

"Don't start."

"What?" "Maybe you can see if the beds in that hotel are as soft as the ones in this hotel."

"Shut up Evonne." She said smiling.

"Look at that look on your face, you know you want to."

"We've never even been on a date."

"I'd count being alone and talking to him all night a date."

"Besides John Cena who's probably been with hundreds of woman probably wouldn't want an inexperienced, awkward virgin like me."

"Some guys get turned on by that." "Knowing that there the only one you've ever had."

"Are you sure you can handle things on your own tomorrow?"

"Positive, go have fun."

"Ok."

The next night Mollie had just arrived at the IZOD Center. She picked up her ticket and backstage pass at the box office. She went backstage and found John's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard him say. She went in. "Hi Mollie." He said smiling.

"Hi."

"I'm glad you could make it."

"How are you?"

"Good." "How's business?"

"Busy."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"Yeah." "How's your wrestling thing going."

"Good." "Have you ever seen me wrestle?"

"No."

"Well you'll get to see me wrestle tonight."

"Sounds like fun."

Mollie had fun during the show. She cheered for John the most. She thought the whole show was very exciting. After the show Mollie and John were back in his locker room.

"That was really fun." Mollie said.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"All that cheering made me hungry." "I think I'm gonna go and get something to eat."

"Ok."

"Do you wanna come to?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'd love to."

"Ok."

They went to a really nice restaurant. They talked while they ate there meals.

"Are you going back to New York City tonight?" John asked.

"No I'm staying at the Hilton tonight and driving back in the morning."

"On Main Street?"

"Yeah."

"That's the one I'm staying at."

"Small world huh?"

"Yeah." The check came she went to take it. "I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we are on a date."

"I asked you though."

"That doesn't matter."

"Ok."

They went back to the hotel and got on the elevator. It dinged for Mollie to get off on her floor.

"Mind if I walk you to your room?" He asked.

"Not at all." They were outside of her room.

"I'm really glad you came." "Tonight was fun."

"Yeah I haven't had this much fun in, I can't even remember."

"You know, when I'm not with you I think about you a lot."

"You do?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." "You know what I think about the most?"

"What?" He knelt down by her face.

"The last time we saw each other, right before the phone interrupted us." "It's made me wanna do this even more." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow. It broke after a few minutes.

"Wow." "Um, I mean that was really nice."

"Yeah I can't wait to do it again next time we go out." "Goodnight Mollie."

"Goodnight John."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the last three months Mollie and John continued to grow closer. They hadn't seen each other since there date but they talked on the phone every day. Sometimes they would video chat with each other. Mollie really liked John. She wondered where there relationship was heading. It was eight o' clock in the morning. Mollie was at work in her office on the computer. A video chat message popped up. She opened the window.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hey Mollie." "You look beautiful today."

"You say that every time we talk on here."

"That because you look beautiful every time."

"Thank you." "Getting ready to go workout?" She said noticing the clothes he had on.

"Yeah." "I'm coming there tomorrow."

"You are?"

"Yep I'm staying at the hotel for three days." "We're doing three house shows in New York."

"I wish I could come but I gotta work."

"Will you have some time to see me?"

"I'll find some time to see you."

"Good." "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see what I can do." "What time are you getting here?"

"Noon."

"Ok." "I gotta go."

"Have a nice day."

"You to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

John was in Michigan. He went down to the gym at the hotel he was staying at. He started to lift weights. Randy Orton appeared beside him a few minutes later.

"Hey man." Randy said.

"What's up?"

"Not much." "You look happy."

"I am I'm gonna see my girlfriend tomorrow."

"You have a girlfriend?" "Since when?"

"Technically she's not my girlfriend yet." "I'm gonna ask her to be when I'm staying at her hotel sometime during the next three days."

"What's her name?"

"Mollie." "She manages Ocean Lux in New York City."

"That's a nice hotel." "Why are you staying in New York City?" "It's like three hours away from anywhere we're working."

"I don't care I just wanna see Mollie?"

"She must be some woman."

"She is." "She's great."

"When do the rest of us get to meet her?"

"She was at a show in Jersey a couple months ago." "She works a lot so I don't know when she'll be able to come to another show."

"Have a picture of her?"

"No." "I gotta get one."

The next day Mollie was in her office. It was 12:10. Mollie got a text message. It read.

Guess who just checked in. He's in room 542. – Evonne

Thanks. – Mollie

Mollie waited for about ten minutes before going to John's room. She knocked on his door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "I told you I'd find a way to come see you."

"Can you come in for a second?"

"Just for a second." She went in. He smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're here." "I missed you."

"I missed you to." They kissed. "I shouldn't be doing this right now." She mumbled against his lips.

"Why?"

"I'm at work, it's unprofessional."

"Maybe a little but it's fun." Mollie broke the kiss.

"I gotta go."

"No."

"I have to."

"Ok."

"Are you gonna be here at nine o' clock tonight?"

"Yeah."

"That's when I get off." "Want to have room service make us some dinner and we can watch a movie."

"Yeah."

"You like steak right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright that's what I'll order then." "See you tonight."

"Wait." He kissed her. "See you tonight."

Mollie showed up at nine o' clock. She knocked on his door. He answered it.

"Hey come on in." He said. She went in. They kissed. There was a knock at the door.

"That would be the room service." "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving."

"Me to."

They ate and watched a movie. Mollie was getting ready to leave.

"I had fun tonight." John said.

"Me to." "What time are you gonna be done tomorrow night?

"Nine."

"I get off at eight." "Wanna come to my apartment for a couple hours?

"Sure."

"I'll text you the directions tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Come here." They kissed.

"See you tomorrow." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next night at around 9:30 there was a knock on Mollie's door. She answered it.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. They kissed. "You can sit down if you want to." He sat down. "Would you like some Coke?"

"Sure." She got two Cokes for them and put her chair at the end of the couch next to him. "Thank you." "Who's that?" John asked noticing the picture on the end table. "That's my mom she died when I was two."

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok."

"Is that your dad?" He asked pointing to the picture next to it.

"Yeah." "I love him but he's a drunk." "He was barely around during my childhood."

"Does he live New York City to?"

"No he's back home in South Dakota."

"You're a southern girl?"

"Yep."

"I never would've guessed that."

"I moved here when I got accepted to UCLA."

"Do you ever see your dad?"

"Not since high school." "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Half way through the movie John looked at Mollie. "Does your back hurt?"

"Yeah." "When you leave I'm gonna sit on the couch."

"Why don't you just sit with me now?" "We can cuddle up together."

"That sounds nice but no." "I don't like getting out of my chair in front of people." "I'm always alone when I get out of it."

"Mollie, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"I'm not just uncomfortable."

"You don't have to be that either."

"It's just not something I'm used to doing in front of people." "Especially my- She stopped.

"Your what, Mollie?" He said smiling.

"Well, I don't know John." She said smiling back. "What are we to each other?"

"What were you about to call me a couple seconds ago?"

"My boyfriend."

"Good, because I want you to be my girlfriend."

"I guess we're together then."

"Why don't we kiss on it?"

"Ok." They kissed.

"Have I told you how much I like kissing you?"

"No."

"I like it a lot."

"Me to."


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed. Mollie and John were very happy with each other. Mollie wished they both didn't work so much. She would love to spend more time with him if she could. She looked forward to every time he was supposed to call her. Sometimes they would talk for hours. Mollie and Evonne were at Mollie's apartment. It was a rarity that they were both off work on the same night. They decided to have a girls night with movies and junk food.

"This is fun." Evonne said.

"Yeah." "I remember in college we used to do this all the time."

"Good times."

"Until we had to grow up and become adults."

"It does have it's perks though." "Some of us get to date really hot, chiseled out of stone professional wrestlers." She said smiling.

"Yeah." "Which is still unbelievable to me."

"Why?"

"I wonder all the time why he's with me."

"Why?"

"He's John Cena and I'm just me." "The manager of a hotel."

"I saw you two in the lobby last month." "He's crazy about you." "I can tell." "I can also tell you feel the same way."

"I do."

"Then don't worry."

"It's hard not to." "He's around beautiful women all the time and it's just hard to compete with."

"Name one thing that those women have that you don't."

"Two working legs."

"Mollie, you know John doesn't care about that." "He cares about you, not the cerebral palsy."

"I know."

"Want another Coke?"

"Yeah." Evonne got up and went into the kitchen. She noticed pills in a case on the kitchen table. She picked them up and went back into the living room. She looked at Mollie and smiled. "What?"

"What are these?"

"Birth control pills." She said quietly.

"What?"

"They're birth control pills."

"I know." "Why didn't you tell me you had sex with him?"

"We still haven't."

"What are these for then?"

"I talked to my doctor to see if I could get a prescription." "She said they have to build up in your system for a month before they start working." "So last week I started taking them." "They're just for incase."

"Incase you tell John to get naked?"

"Shut up."

"What you're obviously considering it or you wouldn't have these."

"If something does eventually happened I wanna be protected." "You know the one thing I never want."

"Yeah." "A baby."

"That's right." "If I do have sex with John at some point, I'll know that a baby is never a possibility." "Thank god."

"Speaking of which, did you tell him yet?"

"That I'm a virgin?" "No."

"You have to tell him."

"I know but it's not like we've ever done anything even close to that yet." "When I feel like we're gonna that's when I'll tell him."

About an hour had passed since Evonne left. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Mollie said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi honey." "How are you?"

"Lonely." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Do you have to work next week?"

"Just Monday and Tuesday, then I'm off for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day."

"Wanna spend those days with me?"

"In West Newbury?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to but there's a problem."

"What problem?"

"Well I'm sure your house has steps to get in right?"

"Right, that's why I hired someone to build a ramp so you can get in."

"Aw, you did?"

"Yep."

"Ok I'll come." "I just hope I can find a hotel vacancy."

"You can stay here."

"No I can't." "I can't use your bathroom to shower and stuff."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"I will be there though."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "I'll call you tomorrow

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next week Mollie showed up to John's. She rang the doorbell. John answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in.

"Brr." "It's cold out there."

"Yeah." They hugged. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me to." They kissed. Mollie noticed a Christmas tree in the living room. "How come your tree isn't decorated yet?"

"I thought we'd do it together."

"Ok." They started decorating the tree. She noticed an ornament with a little boy on it. "Is this you?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, you were so cute."

"I was so cute?"

"Ok you are."

"Thank you." "My parents are coming over tomorrow." "They wanna meet you."

"Ok." "Did you tell them I'm in a wheelchair?"

"Yes." "That doesn't matter to them."

"It's just some people that meet me for first time are shocked when they see me."

"They're gonna love you Mollie don't worry."

Mollie spent all day there. John made them dinner. They were in the living room watching a movie.

"Ow." Mollie said lowly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just my back again."

"Wanna sit with me?" "It'll make you feel better."

"No."

"I know you're in pain."

"I'll live."

"Baby, you can get out of your chair it's ok."

"Not for me it isn't."

"I'm lonely over here all by myself."

"I'm holding your hand."

"It'd be better if you were sitting next to me."

"Alright." Mollie put her chair in front of the couch. "You're not allowed to see this." "Look at the wall."

"Mollie."

"Honey please, just do it."

"Ok." He looked at the wall. She stood up using the armrests for support. Slowly she turned and sat down on the couch.

"Ok you can look now." He looked at her. "There, happy now."

"Yeah."

"Good." She took his arm and put it around her.

"You know eventually you'll have to let me look when you do that."

"Why?"

"I plan on being with you for a long time." "I want you to be comfortable enough to do that in front of me."

"I am comfortable with you John." "I'll work on it ok?"

"Ok."

"You're right, this is nice."

"See, I told you."

Mollie and John ended up falling asleep. When she woke up the morning she was on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her. John opened his eyes a few minutes after she did.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." They kissed.

"I could get used to this."

"Used to what?"

"Waking up with you, I like it."

"Me to."

"You know you have a pretty cute butt." He said as he put his hands on it.

"John." She said smiling.

"What?"

"Ok since you're feeling me up, it's my turn." She put her hands under his shirt and on his abs. "Pretty nice abs you got there."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm." They kissed. It grew more passionate. Mollie moaned into John's mouth.

"Oh Mollie." He mumbled against her lips.

"Oh John." She felt his hands on the buttons on her shirt. Suddenly the phone rang. John answered it.

"Hello?" "Hey dad." "Ok bye." He hung up and looked at Mollie. "That was my dad." "They'll be here in two hours."

"I gotta go then." "I have to get ready."

"I was having fun."

"Me to." "Go do something so I can get back in my chair."

"Ok." He got up and went upstairs.

Mollie went to her hotel showered then went back to John's. They were waiting for his parents. The doorbell rang. John answered it.

"Hey you guys." He hugged them.

"Hi son." John Sr. said.

"It's great to see you." His mom said.

"Mom, dad." John said. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Mollie." "Mollie, this is my mom Carol and my dad John."

"Hi." Mollie said. "It's so nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to finally meet you." John Sr. said.

"You were right John, she's beautiful." Carol said.

"Thank you." Mollie said.

They all had Christmas dinner together. After John's parents left Mollie helped John clean up the kitchen. She went into the living room. John was standing there holding a present.

"Merry Christmas Mollie." He said.

"John, you did have to get me anything."

"Open it."

"Ok." She took it and opened it. It was a sliver diamond necklace. "Oh my god."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months had passed since Christmas. Mollie and John hadn't seen each other since then. They still talked on the phone every night. Mollie wanted to try and sync up there schedules so they could at least have one or two days together. Mollie was at home. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"What's up?"

"I just finished a show."

"Did you win your match?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Now I get to go home for three days."

"I wish I could come see you."

"Me to."

"Next time you have some days off try to tell me in advance." "I'll schedule those same days off and come to Massachusetts and see you."

"To bad you can't quit your job and come on the road with me."

"I love it here, I couldn't do that."

"I know."

"I really do we could spend more time together though." "We've been dating for four months and haven't seen each other in three of them."

"We'll see each other soon."

"Yeah."

"I gotta go."

"Ok."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day at around 12:30 John walked into Ocean Lux. He went up to the front desk. Evonne looked shocked to see him.

"Hi John." Evonne said.

"Hi." "Do I know you?"

"I'm Mollie's friend."

"Oh you're Evonne?"

"Yep."

"It's nice to meet you." "Mollie talks about you all the time."

"It's nice to meet you to." "Does Mollie know you're here?"

"No, it's a surprise."

"Aw." "Are you checking in?"

"Yeah." Evonne typed in a few things and gave John his key.

"You know, I've never seen Mollie so happy before." "Please don't break her heart, it would kill her."

"I won't I promise." "Is she here?"

"She's in her office." "Want me to tell you where it is?"

"Sure."

Mollie was in her office. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said not looking away from her computer. The door opened. She heard footsteps.

"Mollie." John said smiling.

"Oh my god!" Mollie looked up. "John, come here." He went around the desk. They hugged and kissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I had three days off."

"You didn't tell me you were coming here."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You did." "I wish you would've told me though." "For the next three days I'm working the noon to midnight shift."

"Oh."

"It's ok though." "I'll sneak and come see you."

"Alright."

"How did you know where my office was?"

"Evonne told me."

"Oh." "Is ten tonight good for me to come by?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Alright." They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mollie showed up at ten o' clock. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

"I can't stay very long."

"What's wrong, your back?" He asked noticing the pain on her face.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you sit on the couch and I'll rub it for you."

"Ok but just for a second." She put her chair in front of the couch. "Ok turn around."

"Mollie, let me see please."

"I don't know."

"It's ok." Mollie sighed.

"Ok." "It might look a little strange."

"It'll be fine." Mollie stood up and sat on the couch. "See?" "That was nothing." He sat behind her. "Where does it hurt?"

"My lower back."

"Right there?" He asked lightly pressing with both hands.

"Yeah."

"Ok." He softly started rubbing her back.

"Thank you, John." "That feels really good."

"No problem." "This hotel has a pool right?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever thought about going for a swim to loosen your muscles?"

"Since I can't swim, no."

"What if I was in the pool with you?" "You could hang onto me and we could go around the pool."

"There's always a bunch of people there."

"What time does it close?"

"Nine."

"What if we went there after it closed?"

"Well I do have the keys, ok we can do that."

"Alright." "Do you think you can go on a vacation this summer?"

"Why?"

"I want you to spend two months on the road with me."

"I'll see what I can do and let you know tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Alright I gotta go."

"Already?"

"Yes."

"I didn't even get a kiss."

"I'm sorry." They kissed. "Ok now I gotta go."

The next day before work Mollie went and bought a black bikini. At 9:15 John was waiting for Mollie. She came and unlocked the door to the pool. Mollie changed and was waiting for John to come out. He came out and looked at her.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing you look beautiful."

"Thanks." "If my beeper goes off I gotta go."

"Ok." "I'm gonna help you get out of your chair." "It's wet and I don't want you to fall."

"Ok." He helped her get up and to sit down at the edge of the pool. Her feet were in the water. He got in the water.

"Put your arms around my neck." She put her arms around his neck as she got in the water. Using him for balance they walked around the pool together.

"This is nice."

"Yeah it is."

"I'm gonna go on the road with you this summer."

"Really?"

"Yep I worked it all out." "I can't wait."

"Me either." "I'll get to see you everyday." "You'll finally get to meet my friends and the best part is I get to do this a lot more." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was very slow and passionate. She pulled away. "What?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Alright." Mollie blushed. "I haven't made you do that for awhile."

"It's not because of you this time." "Oh boy, I'm not quite sure how to say this." "I've never um,- "Don't laugh."

"I'm not gonna laugh."

"I've never, I'm a- "I'm a virgin."

"That's ok."

"I feel so stupid."

"Don't." "It's ok."

"I've been trying to think of a way to tell you."

"I can wait as long as you want."

"I do want to sleep with you, I'm just not sure when yet." "I wanted to tell you before we did it because it'll probably suck on my part." John smiled.

"It won't suck."

"I won't know what I'm doing."

"Don't worry, I'm a really good teacher." "Whether you're still a virgin or not, it doesn't change the fact that, I- Mollie's beeper went off.

"Shit." "I gotta go."

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

After three long months of waiting Mollie was finally going on the road with John. Mollie hadn't been on vacation in years. She couldn't wait to spend more time with John. They'd only seen each other three times over the last three months. Mollie's flight left at noon. She was at home packing. There was a knock on the door. She answered it.

"Hey Evonne." Mollie said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. "I was just finishing packing." They went into the bedroom and Mollie continued to pack. "I thought you had to work today."

"Not till two." "I wanted to come see you off."

"Are you sure you don't mind covering my shifts for two months?"

"Not at all." "Go have fun."

"I can't wait to go." "I'm so excited."

"I know you are."

"I can't wait to be with John everyday."

"I'm really happy for you." "Did you remember to pack your birth control pills?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh, I guess you've really thought it through." Evonne said picking up a sexy nightgown out of Mollie's suitcase.

"I'm not planning anything." "If it feels right, we might."

"What exactly on him will you be looking to feel right?" Evonne said smiling.

"Evonne, shut up." She said smiling back. "I am going to say something to him that I've wanted to for awhile now."

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna tell him I love him."

"Aw, you do?"

"Yeah."

"I've never heard you say that to anyone before."

"That's because I've never felt that way about anyone before."

"Has he said it to you yet?"

"No." "I'm nervous to say it to him."

"Why?"

"What if he doesn't say it back?"

"You know he will." "What state are you meeting him in?"

"California." "I gotta get going."

"Give me a hug." They hugged. "You're gonna have a great time."

"I know."

"Don't worry about anything at the hotel." "I got it."

"Ok."

"Try to find time to call me once in awhile."

"I will."

"Don't elope or anything ok?"

"We won't."

"I wanna be there."

"We're a little far off from the marriage talk."

"You never know." "Ok, go on get outta here."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

After Mollie checked into her hotel room in California. She went to John's room. She used the key he left her at the front desk. She went in the room. John was sitting on the couch.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hey." She went over to him. They hugged and kissed. "You're finally here."

"I know."

"How was your flight?"

"Fine."

"We have to be at the arena by seven."

"Ok."

"Some of my friends wanna meet you."

"Alright."

"We're gonna have fun."

"Yeah we will."

"One of our stops is South Dakota if you wanna see your dad-

"No definitely not."

"Why?"

"My dad and I went our separate ways a long time ago, when I was still a kid." "I wanna keep it that way."

"Ok." "Sorry I brought it up."

"That's ok." She hugged him.

"What's that for?"

"Just because I can." She said smiling.

"Good I like it."

A few hours later they were at the arena. John took Mollie to catering.

"This is Mollie I take it?" Randy asked.

"Yep this is her." "Mollie this is Randy."

"It's nice to finally get to meet you, Mollie." "John talks about you constantly."

"It's nice to meet you to Randy." She said.

"This is Zack Ryder, Rey Mysterio and Kofi Kingston." John said.

"Hi everyone."

"You know Mollie, me and guys were wondering." Zack said. "How do you put up with John?" He said jokingly.

"I've often wondered that myself." She said smiling at John.

"Mollie." John said.

"I was just joking."

"I know."

"Give me a kiss." They kissed.

"Aw." The guys said.

"Shut up." John said to them.

A little bit later John was getting ready for his match. Mollie went to go get a drink. She was having a little trouble getting her Coke out of the machine.

"Here." Someone said. She got the drink out for her and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem." "What's your name?"

"Mollie."

"Hi, I'm AJ."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." "Do you work here?"

"No I'm on the road with my boyfriend for the summer."

"Who's that?"

"John Cena."

"How long have you been together?"

"Seven months."

"Well I have to go I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

John went back to Mollie's room after the show. They sat in the living room for a few hours.

"I'm getting kinda tired." Mollie said.

"Do you care if I stay?" "Just to sleep I promise."

"Ok." John went to his room and changed his clothes. When he came back Mollie already in bed. He got in bed next to her.

"Come here." She laid on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing her lower back.

"That feels good."

"No wonder it hurts you all the time." "It's all knotted up."

"It's the chair." "I met a woman you work with tonight."

"Who?"

"AJ." "She seemed nice."

"She is." "I'm gonna start working with her on the show soon."

"Ok." "I had fun tonight."

"Good." "I'm so happy you're here with me Mollie."

"Me to."

"I've been thinking about selling my house in Massachusetts."

"Why?"

"I've heard that New York City's pretty nice." She looked at him.

"New York City?"

"Yeah." "I've been thinking about it a lot."

"Any particular reason?"

"Yeah, you." "I want us to be closer to each other."

"Aw, that's so sweet." They kissed. "I'm gonna go to sleep." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

Mollie had been on the road with John for two weeks. She was having a great time. She loved watching John wrestle. She could tell it gave him so much joy and happiness. Another thing she liked was spending so much time with him. A part of her wished she never had to leave, but she knew where she belonged was New York City. John had started his storyline was AJ last week. Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler were a part of it to. Behind the scenes John and AJ really didn't get along with Dolph and Vickie. Mollie was at the hotel. She wanted to see John before he left for his autograph signing. She went to his room using her key to get in.

"John?" "John, are you here?" She said. Twenty seconds later he came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Hey."

"Oh sorry." She turned around. "I should've called first."

"It's ok Mollie." John said smiling.

"I should leave so you can get dressed."

"You can stay." "I'll let you know when I'm done." About two minutes passed. "Ok come here." She went over to him. They kissed. "Hi."

"Hi." "I just wanted to come see you before you left."

"So you could see me naked?" John said smiling.

"John."

"Really, all you have to do is say so."

"Honey, stop." She said smiling. "Ow!"

"Is your back pain bad today?"

"Here come sit on the couch." "I'll rub for a couple minutes."

"Don't you have to leave?"

"Not for a few minutes." She got out of her chair and sat on the couch. John sat behind her and started rubbing her back.

"Thanks."

"That feel better?"

"It feels great."

"Good."

"John." She said looking back at him.

"What?"

"I wanna tell you something."

"Ok." "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous about telling me anything."

"Ok." "John, what I wanna tell you is, I- There was a knock at door.

"That's Randy." "We're riding to the autograph signing together."

"You better get going."

"Wait." "What did you wanna tell me?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok." She kissed him.

"Have fun."

"I will."

"What time are you getting to the arena?"

"Seven."

"I'll meet you there."

John and Randy were in the car.

"Mollie seems to be having fun." Randy said.

"She is."

"It took you long enough to answer the door." "Were you guys busy?" He said looking at John smirking.

"No."

"She any good?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"What about when you were fucking AJ?" "You told me about that."

"I was drunk off my ass when I told you that." "I was at a bad place in my life then." "That little two week fling didn't mean anything." "We both understand that and we're just friends now."

"Does Mollie understand that?"

"Mollie doesn't know."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"She doesn't need to know it would just upset her." "She's self-conscious as it is." "Working with AJ is one thing, if Mollie ever finds out I slept with her she'll freak." "I love her to much to cause her pain like that."

"Have you told her that?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm waiting for the right time."

Mollie decided to go to Starbucks. She was sitting at a table drinking a cappuccino.

"Hi Mollie." Mollie looked up.

"Hi AJ, wanna sit down?"

"Sure." She sat down. "Having fun on the road?"

"I'm having a blast."

"That's great."

"I love seeing John everyday."

"You don't have a problem with us working together do you?"

"No not at all."

"Good." "So where are you from?"

"New York City."

"I'm from New Jersey, I've been to New York City lots of times."

"I love it there."

"Me to."

"Were you born there?"

"No I moved there when I was eighteen."

"Maybe when you go back to work and I'm home in New Jersey, we can get together." "Go get something to eat or shopping."

"I work a lot but I'll try to squeeze you in."

"Good we'll have fun."

A few hours later everyone was at the arena. Mollie was in catering. Dolph Ziggler came up to Mollie.

"Hi, you're Mollie right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"My name's Dolph."

"I know."

"I can see why Cena likes you." "You are gorgeous."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that you're a bigger person then me."

"What?"

"Well if I had a girlfriend doing a romantic storyline with a guy she used to date, it would really bug me."

"John used to date AJ?"

"Yeah." "Wait, didn't he tell you?"

"I gotta go."

Mollie went back to John's locker room. He wasn't there. He was out in the ring. She could see him on TV. AJ and Vickie were in the ring to. Mollie knew that John and AJ were supposed to kiss tonight. When Mollie saw them kiss she got upset. John never kissed her like that. She decided to leave.

An hour later back at the hotel room there was a knock at her door.

"Go away." She said.

"Mollie it's John."

"I know go away."

"Why?"

"Just go away."

"Are you mad at me?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Mollie, please open the door." She opened the door.

"So, you used to date AJ huh?"

"Who told you that?"

"Never mind that."

"We went out on a couple of dates but it was a long time ago." "Way before we even met."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes."

"When were you planning on telling me about this?"

"Mollie, I'm sorry."

"Are you still sleeping with her?"

"What?" "No."

"Are you sure?" "I saw you kiss her tonight." "You never kiss me like that."

"The thing with me and AJ it only lasted two weeks, it was right after my divorce and-

"What, your divorce?" "You were married?"

"I told you didn't I?"

"No, you didn't."

"Just let me explain-

"No." "You've said enough." "I thought I knew you." "I don't know you at all." "Maybe me coming with you was a mistake." She shut the door.

"Mollie please, I'm sorry."

"John leave now." He walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Mollie hadn't spoken to or seen John in three days. At whatever state they were in she just stayed in her room all day. She didn't want to risk running into John. She was seriously considering going home. Even breaking up with John. It really hurt her to be considering that but she wasn't sure if she could be with him anymore. She'd just gotten to the next hotel. Over the last three days every room she checked into had five different bouquets of different color roses, candy and notes. They were all from John. She just sat there for hours. Thinking about John and what she should do. She knew that Evonne didn't have to work today, so she decided to call her.

"Hello?" Evonne said.

"Hi." Mollie said depressed.

"What's wrong Mollie?"

"I think it might be over for me and John."

"What happened?"

"First he started a storyline with a woman named AJ." "I had no problem with that at first." "Then I come to find out that she is one of his ex-girlfriends."

"Really?"

"I'm not done." "I asked him if they ever slept together and he said yes." "He had to kiss her a couple nights ago on Raw." She said with her voice breaking and tears in her eyes. "You should've seen the way he kissed her." "He's never kissed me like that."

"You think something's going on with them."

"I don't know." "I really don't know." "Anyway when I asked him about them dating before he admitted they had." "He said it was only for a short time." "Right after his divorce."

"Divorce?" "He was married?"

"I guess so." "I didn't know anything about it until a couple days ago."

"That's a pretty big thing to leave out of a relationship."

"Yeah." "I don't know what to do Evonne." "I thought I knew him." "Now it feels like I'm in love with a stranger." "That's another thing." "I love him but I don't know if he loves me at all."

"When did this happened?"

"Three days ago." "I know he's sorry he's sent me flowers, candy and notes for the last three days."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No."

"Maybe you should try again."

"Maybe I will."

John was at the arena. He wished Mollie would talk to him. He felt terrible. He was in catering. AJ came up to him.

"Hey John." She said.

"Hi."

"What's a matter?"

"I think Mollie's gonna break up with me."

"Why?"

"Someone told her about us."

"I thought she already knew."

"No."

"John, you didn't tell her?"

"No."

"No wonder when I asked if she cared we were working together she said not at all."

"She asked me if we we're still sleeping together."

"Of course we're not."

"That's what I told her." "On top of that I told her we got together after my divorce." "I guess I forgot to tell her I was married."

"What do you mean you guess you forgot?"

"I could've sworn I told her." "Now she won't talk to me."

"Go try and talk to her again."

"I want to but I know she won't open the door."

"You love her right?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't let something that's ancient history and a misunderstanding get in the way of that." She walked away.

It was ten o' clock at night. Mollie heard a knock on her door. She knew it was John.

"Mollie." He said. "Please baby, please open the door." She opened the door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"I guess." He went in.

"Look, I wanna tell you everything." "I was married for three years to a woman named Liz." "She was my high school sweetheart." "For the first two years of our marriage everything was fine." "Then the fighting started." "A year later I filed for divorce." "Not long after that I met AJ." "I was still hurting from the divorce." "We went out a few times and yes we did sleep together but it didn't mean anything." "I broke it off with AJ because I wasn't ready to be involved with someone again." "Then nine months later, I met you."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I really thought I told you I was married." "I'm sorry."

"Is that the only time?"

"Yeah.

"Alright what about you and AJ?

"I thought by not telling you I was protecting you."

"From what?"

"Getting hurt." "I thought if you knew I went out with her and I had to do a storyline with her now, you'd get upset." "I realize now I should've told you everything about that." "I ended up hurting you anyway." He knelt down to look her in the eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you Mollie." "I'm so sorry." "I'm asking you, to please forgive me."

"Are you sure it's over with you and AJ?"

"Yes we're not doing anything besides working together, I swear."

"Ok I'm willing to trust you on that, if you promise to be honest with me from now on."

"I promise."

"Ok, I forgive you." "Come here." They hugged. "Is there anything else I don't know?"

"There might be."

"What?" He pulled back from the hug looking her in the eyes.

"I love you." "Did you know that?"

"No but I was hoping you did." "I love you to." They kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew more passionate. He started kissing her neck. She moaned. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "John, make love to me." He looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She kissed him. He kissed her back picking her up by the waist. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom and sat down with her straddling him. As they continued to kiss, she started unbuttoning his shirt. Once she got it unbuttoned she slipped it off and started kissing his chest. "Mollie." He groaned. She slowly made her way back up to his mouth. He took off her shirt. Starting at her stomach his hands slowly made there way up her body. Goosebumps formed on her skin. She moaned. He undid her bra and laid her down. He was on top of her. Slowly he kissed her down her body. "John." She moaned softly. He took off her jeans and panties. He took off his jeans and left his boxers. He went back up to Mollie and they kissed. As they kissed John took Mollie's left hand and guided it down his body. She guessed what he wanted her to do. When her hand touched his boxers she pulled them down. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "You're so beautiful Mollie." He said. They kissed again. She whimpered as she felt him slip inside her. He waited a few seconds before slowly starting to move. "Ohhh, John." She moaned. "Mollie." He groaned. "Mollie, I love you so much." "I love you to." He moved a little faster. "Mmm, John." She moaned. "Ohhh, mmmm, ohh my god, John." She moaned giving in. "God Mollie." He groaned giving in.

Afterward she was laying on his chest.

"Wow, is it like that every single time?" She asked looking at John.

"It can be." "Except you won't feel the pain you felt when we do it next time." "Oh and thanks."

"For?"

"Two things actually." "Forgiving me and giving me your first time."

"Who else would I give it to?" "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10

Mollie woke up the next morning. She was so happy. She had finally told John that she loved him. More important to her he told her he loved her. She never thought anyone would ever love her. No one had in her entire life. Another unbelievable thing to her was she'd slept with someone. She was so glad her first time was with John. It was everything she imagined it would be. She opened her eyes looked at John and smiled. A few seconds later he opened his eyes.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "Come here." She laid on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "This is nice."

"Yeah it is."

"How do you feel today?"

"Great."

"Me to." "I'm glad we're not fighting anymore."

"Me to."

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." "I say next time we skip the fighting and go right to the sex."

"Sounds good, I'm all for that."

"I figured you would be."

"So you liked having sex with me?"

"It was ok I guess." She said jokingly.

"Well thanks."

"I'm just kidding." "You were incredible." "Or couldn't you tell?"

"Well I don't like to brag." He said smiling.

"John." She said laughing.

"It was amazing last night though." "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"We didn't use a condom."

"It's ok, I'm on the pill." "I've been taking it since we been going out."

"Why so long?"

"I didn't know when we would do it." "I just wanted to be prepared."

"Would you ever wanna get married Mollie?"

"Not now but eventually yes." "Mollie Cena does have a nice ring to it."

"Yeah it does."

"Funny how things work out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well months ago I couldn't even look at you without blushing." "Now we've slept together and we're talking about getting married someday."

"It'll be great if we get married." "I'll buy us a house in New York City." "When we have kids-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"What?"

"I'm all for marriage someday and living together." "I don't want any kids."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"You don't like kids?"

"I love them as long as they don't belong to me." "That doesn't mean I love you any less." "I just don't want kids, ever."

"You'd never wanna be called mommy?"

"God no."

"You make it sound like the most terrible thing in the world."

"I'm sure for other people it's great." "It's just not for me."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry, that's just the way I feel."

"I can live with that." "I just wanna be with you."

"I love you John."

"I love you to." They kissed. "I don't have to be anywhere for two hours." He mumbled against her lips.

"How will we pass the time?"

"I can think of something."

"Me to."

Three hours later Mollie was in her room alone. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Boy you sound happier then the last time we talked." Evonne said.

"I made up with John everything's great now."

"Good."

"He told me he loved me."

"Aw."

"Then, we had sex."

"You what?" "Really?"

"Yeah it was amazing."

"Did it hurt?"

"Not this morning."

"You little slut." She said jokingly. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy to." "The happiest I've ever been in my life."

"That's great."

"Do you miss me yet?"

"Yes." "It's not the same without you."

"I'll be back before you know it." "How are things at the hotel?"

"Fine." "I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night everyone was at the arena. Mollie was going to John's locker room.

"Hey Mollie." She heard from behind her. She turned around.

"Hi AJ."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry that you found about my past with John the way you did."

"It's ok."

"Nothing will ever happened between us again."

"I trust you both."

"So, we can still be friends?"

"Yeah." "You seem like a nice person and I won't hold what happened with and John against you."

"Thank you."

Mollie went into John's locker room. He wasn't there. She saw his schedule sitting on the couch. She picked it up. In three weeks they were heading to Watertown, South Dakota. Right where Mollie grew up.

"Hey." John said walking into the room. She put his schedule down and turned around.

"Hi." "Aw." She said noticing a stuffed bear in his hand. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah."

"It's cute." She took it.

"I noticed you were looking at my schedule."

"Yeah."

"Notice were we're gonna be in three weeks."

"I grew up in that town."

"Oh." "Maybe you should try and talk to your dad when we go."

"No."

"Baby whatever happened it's been a long time." "Don't you miss him just a little bit?"

"Yeah but he doesn't miss me."

"How do you know?"

"As long as he has a bottle of whiskey, he doesn't have time for anything else." "I don't even know if he's still alive."

"Wouldn't you like to know that at least?"

"I have you, that's what's important." "I don't need him."

"Just think about it."

"Ok." "For you, I'll think about it."

"Good." They kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks had passed. They were heading to South Dakota tomorrow. Mollie had been thinking about it a lot. She really didn't want to go back there. She was debating on even going. She was thinking about just going ahead to the next state and meeting up with John. It was nighttime. She was waiting on John to get there. There was a knock on her door. She answered it.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hey Mollie." He went in. They kissed.

"How was your day?"

"Good." "How was yours?"

"Good." "Except my back's been killing me all day."

"Here, let's sit on the couch and I'll rub it."

"Ok." They sat on the couch. John had been rubbing her back for about a half hour.

"Mollie what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No it has nothing to do with you."

"Your dad?"

"Kind of."

"Are you gonna go see him tomorrow?"

"I might not even go to South Dakota."

"Why?"

"I don't want to." "I think I'm just gonna meet up with you in Oklahoma."

"Mollie, you can't run away from your dad forever."

"It's not just my dad, John." "I don't wanna go back there."

"Why?"

"I don't have one good memory from the whole time I lived there."

"What about friends?"

"I never had any."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Why?"

"Nobody wanted to be friends with the retarded girl." "That's what they all called me." "From first grade until the day I graduated." "When I wasn't being completely neglected by my dad, I was at school being bullied and teased." "Nobody wanted me or loved me."

"I'm sorry." "Come here." He hugged her.

"You're the only person my whole life that's told me they loved me."

"Aw Mollie, I'm so sorry honey that's terrible."

"Getting accepted to UCLA was one of the best thing's that ever happened to me." "There I was treated equal and not like an outcast." "I met my roommate who became my best friend and still is now."

"Evonne?"

"Yep." "We were roommates all four years, pledged the same sorority." "She's like the sister I never had." "I made a lot of friends and a life in New York City."

"Did you have a lot of boyfriends before me?"

"No." "Your actually the first boyfriend I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Yep." "My first everything as pathetic as it is."

"So the first time we kissed in the hall of that hotel, that was first kiss?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think it's pathetic that I'm your first everything." "I think it's romantic." "It'll be a cute story to tell our k- He stopped.

"Tell our what?"

"Nothing." "I still think you should go see your dad." "It's up to you."

The next day John had just went to the hotel gym in South Dakota. He was happy when Mollie had told him earlier that day she was coming to. Randy Orton walked up John.

"Hey." Randy said.

"What's up?"

"Not much." "How's Mollie?"

"Good." "I just hope she'll be ok."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "She grew up here and she doesn't get along with her dad." "I think she might go see him later." "Other then that though everything's great." "Except one small thing."

"What?"

"We were talking about marriage a couple weeks ago." "The subject of kids came up." "It turns out having kids is something she never wants."

"Do you?"

"Yeah." "At least one."

"Why doesn't she want them?"

"I don't know she didn't really say." "I hope eventually I can persuade her to change her mind."

"What if you can't?"

"Then I'll have to just deal with it."

Mollie just pulled in the driveway of her childhood home. She sat in the car for ten minutes. Finally she decided to go knock on the door. She knocked and waited. A tall, pale man answered.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Dad it's me." He looked at her like he didn't recognize her at all. "Mollie, your daughter."

"Come on in." She went in. "What are you doing here?" "I thought you lived in New York." He sat down in a chair Mollie recognized. He had it for as long as she could remember.

"I do." "I'm on the road with my boyfriend for the summer." "His job has him traveling a lot."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, his name is John." "He's a wonderful, kind man."

"Good for you."

"I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"Well normally you'd be on your third bottle of whiskey by now."

"I quit drinking."

"That's good."

"What is it that you wanted?"

"Just to see you."

"Well you saw me." "You can leave now."

"Daddy-

"Go!" "Why did you come back here anyway!" He yelled. "Just leave!"

"Ok."

She left and went the arena. She was in John's locker room crying. He walked in.

"Mollie." He said. She hugged him. "Ssh, it's ok baby." "Don't cry." "Did you go see your dad?"

"He didn't want me there." "I always thought it was from the booze but he was sober." "He hasn't changed he doesn't want me." "He doesn't love me and he never will." "It brought back so many bad memories."

"I'm sorry Mollie." "I was hoping things would go better." "It's his loss." "He's missing out on an amazing person." "A person who I love more then anything in the world."

"I love you so much, John." "I don't know what I would do without you."

"It's gonna be ok baby." "I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

It had been three weeks since Mollie saw her dad. At first she was pretty crushed but John was there to help her through it. She so grateful and thankful he was in her life. She was a little sad though. Tomorrow she was going back to New York. Part of her wanted to stay with John and never leave, but she knew she couldn't. She was sitting in her hotel room. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Evonne said.

"Hey."

"Excited to come home tomorrow?"

"I guess."

"Don't you miss me?"

"Yes a lot."

"Oh I know the problem." "You're gonna miss your nightly sex right?"

"We don't have sex every night."

"Yeah right."

"Well this last week we've been having sex a lot."

"How many times in a day?"

"Two or three."

"Lucky."

"It's only because we know we won't get to see each other for awhile after this week."

"Are you sure it's not because you like moaning John's name over and over?"

"That might be it to." "He is incredible."

"I bet."

"You know how people have accused John of being on steroids before?"

"Yeah."

"Well I can tell you, he doesn't take them from experience, if you know what I mean."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Listen to you, you're starting to sound like me."

"Is that good or bad."

"A little of both."

"Seriously though, I'm gonna miss him so much."

"I know."

"Part of me doesn't want to leave."

"What if he asked you to stay?"

"I would be very, very tempted but I'd have to turn him down." "New York is my home."

"Yeah."

"On the other hand, I love John more then anything."

"I know."

"I don't wanna leave him." "We've gotten so much closer over the last two months."

"Well I'd say so, you did lose your virginity to him."

"I wish I could relive that night over and over."

"I bet." "Well I gotta go." "I'm covering you last shift."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Have a safe flight back."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A few minutes later her phone rang again.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey it's AJ."

"Hi."

"What are doing later?"

"I was hoping to spend the whole night with John."

"Can't we do something for a couple hours?"

"I don't know."

"Please who knows when we'll get to hang out again."

"Ok but I wanna be back early."

"Meet me at seven I'll text you the address."

"Ok."

"See you later."

"Bye."

An hour later John came through the door.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." He went over to her. They kissed.

"I'm gonna go hang with AJ tonight for a little while." "I'll be back by nine though."

"Alright I have an autograph signing till then anyway."

"You're gonna spend the night with me tonight right?"

"Of course I am." "Don't come back to tired." He said smirking.

"Oh don't worry." "I won't."

"Good."

Later that night Mollie met AJ where she told her to. AJ was waiting for her outside.

"Hi." Mollie said.

"Hi, come on."

"What is this place?"

"You'll see." They went inside. They went down a hall and turned the corner. AJ opened two double doors. She turned on the lights. Everyone popped out and yelled surprise.

"Oh my god." "What's this?" John came out.

"Surprise Mollie." John said.

"What did you do John?"

"This is your going away party."

"You didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did."

"Thank you honey, this is so sweet."

"You're welcome."

Three hours later everyone was still having a good time. Randy came up to the table Mollie and John were sitting at.

"Having fun Mollie?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"It was really nice meet you."

"It was nice to meet you to."

"Now I have to go back to listening to John whine about how much he misses you." He said jokingly.

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Enough to drive me up a wall." Mollie laughed.

"I'm sure I'll see you next time we're in New York."

"Yeah."

"See you later."

"Bye." He walked away.

Two hours later Mollie and John went back to her room.

"I had fun tonight." She said.

"I'm glad."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Come on."

"Where we going?"

"The bedroom."

"Whatever you want, it's your night." They went into the bedroom. They kissed. John picked her up and put her on the bed. "Mmmm, Mollie." He mumbled against her lips.

"John."

"I'm gonna miss you so much baby."

"I'll miss you to." She took off his shirt. He took off hers.

"Mollie, I love you."

"I love you to John."


	13. Chapter 13

Three months had passed. Mollie and John hadn't seen each other since her going away party. In two days it was Mollie and John's one year anniversary. John was able to get tomorrow and the next day off. Mollie couldn't wait to see him. She just wished she could get tomorrow off to. She had just came through the door after a long day of work. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi honey."

"What are you doing?"

"I just got home from work."

"How was your day?"

"Busy." "I'm exhausted." "Did you win your match today?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Me either." "I wish I didn't have to work."

"It's ok." "At least you're off on our anniversary."

"Yeah."

"You're still gonna come to my room and see me tomorrow right?"

"About that." "Why are you staying at the hotel?" "You can come stay right here."

"If I stay there I can't see you until you get off work."

"We'd be all alone here."

"We can find time to be alone at the hotel."

"Ok." "I think I'm gonna get off here and take a bath."

"I wish I was there."

"I don't know if I'd be up for that tonight honey."

"We wouldn't have to do anything." "We could just light some candles, get in the tub and relax with each other."

"That does sound nice."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day it was around two in the afternoon. Mollie was working the front desk. It was another busy day. Mollie had a long line of people. John was next in line.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"Here's your key." She said handing it to him.

"Thanks."

"You know I think my room might have a few problems."

"How do you know that?" She asked trying not to smile. "You haven't even been to your room yet."

"Just a hunch." "I have a feeling it'll be things that'll need your personal attention."

"Go to your room."

"Yes Ma'am." He walked away.

As Mollie was checking people in she heard her text tone go off on her phone. Once was didn't have any people in line she checked her phone the text read.

You look gorgeous today. When can you come see me? – John

Mollie decided to respond back while she could.

I work the front desk till five. Then I'm in my office till eleven. I'll come by at seven and see you. – Mollie

Ok. – John

At seven Mollie went to John's room. She used the spare key to get in.

"Hey." John said smiling.

"Hi." He went over to her they hugged and kissed.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"It took everything I had not to do this when you were checking me in today." He mumbled against her lips.

"I know what you mean." She felt him unbuttoning the blazer she was wearing. "John." She giggled. "Stop it."

"Why?"

"We can't."

"I won't tell anyone." She broke the kiss.

"I'm working." "I can't stay that long." He kissed her again. She kissed him back.

"Ten minutes."

"I don't know."

"I want you Mollie."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm." He picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom. Her blazer hit the floor.

"You're so bad."

"You're sexy." He laid her down on the bed. She took off his shirt. He kissed her acrossed her neck.

"Oh John." She moaned.

Twenty minutes later she was heading for the door.

"Wait." John said.

"What?"

"I want one more kiss." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next evening Mollie and John were out celebrating there anniversary. After dinner John told Mollie he had a surprise for her. She followed him to a big light blue house she'd never seen before. It had a ramp in the front. It had a big long porch with a roof on it. Something Mollie had always wanted.

"Where are we John?"

"Come on." They went inside. It had a big living room with hardwood floors and a fireplace. They went into the kitchen everything was at Mollie's level so she could get to it. When they went back in the living room she noticed the stairs.

"Except for the stairs I love this place."

"Look over there." John said pointing.

"An elevator."

"Yep." "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Yeah." They took the elevator upstairs. Mollie went into a bath it was almost as big as the living room. It had all the modifications Mollie needed. She went down the hall. "What's in here?" Mollie said as she opened the door. It was a nursery. "Yikes." She shut the door.

"Wanna see the bedroom?"

"Yeah." They went into the bedroom it was huge just like every other room in the house.

"You like this place."

"I love it."

"Good." "I bought it."

"You sold your house in West Newbury?"

"Yeah."

"You loved it there."

"Yeah but I love you more." "I wanted to be closer to you."

"Aw honey." "This is so sweet."

"Mollie, I want you to live here to."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "It'll be great." "Since we don't need that nursery, I can convert it into a home office."

"Yeah." "Come back downstairs I have one more surprise."

"Ok." They went back downstairs. They were in the middle of the living room. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a little nervous."

"Why?"

"Mollie, you're the most amazing, incredible woman I've ever known." He got down on one knee and took a black box out of his pocket.

"Oh my god." Mollie said with tears in her eyes.

"I know I'm your first everything." "I wanna be your first and only everything forever." He opened the box. A big sliver diamond ring was inside. "I wanna be your first and only, husband. "Will you marry me, Mollie?"

"Oh my god." She said with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." She kissed him.

"Yes, of course yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you John."

"I love you to Mollie."


	14. Chapter 14

Two months had passed. Everyone Mollie worked with was so happy for her when she told them she was getting married, especially Evonne. Mollie was busy working and planning the wedding. It was in a month. She loved living with John. Even though she was there by herself most of the time, she loved when he would come home. He was coming home tomorrow for two days. Mollie was at work in her office. She was talking to John on the phone.

"Ok." She said. "I love you John." "Bye." She hung up.

"Aw." Mollie looked up Evonne was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Evonne." "You can come in." She went in.

"Hi." "How's Mrs. Cena today?"

"I'm not Mrs. Cena yet."

"No but you will be."

"I know." She said smiling.

"I can't believe you're getting married."

"I know."

"I'm so happy everything's finally going great for you." "You deserve it."

"It all seems to good to be true."

"You're not starting to have doubts are you?"

"No." "I just hope John doesn't start having them."

"Mollie, you know how much John loves you."

"I know."

"Everything's gonna be great."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well I'm always right."

"Ha ha."

The next evening Mollie had just gotten home from work. She knew John was home because his car was in the driveway. When she went inside she could smell food cooking. She went into the kitchen. John was standing at the stove.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "How was your day?"

"Busy."

"Dinner's almost ready."

"You didn't have to make dinner."

"I knew you'd be hungry when you got off work."

"I'm starving."

"See?"

"Can I help?"

"Nope." "Just take your sexy self in the living room and relax." "I'll let you know when it's done."

"Ok."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch.

"I can't wait for your parents to come tomorrow." Mollie said.

"Me either I miss them."

"Me to."

"What's this?" John said picking what looked like paint swatches up off the coffee table.

"Those are paint swatches."

"That's what I thought." "What are they for?"

"My home office." "Remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought you weren't doing anything with that until after the wedding."

"I'm not." "I'm just looking at these swatches to give me an idea of what I want."

"Oh."

"You know John, it gets lonely when I'm here by myself." "I think I'd like something to keep me company."

"Like what?"

"A puppy."

"You want a puppy?"

"Yeah I've always wanted a dog." "I couldn't have them in my apartment."

"Ok let's get a dog."

"I know the perfect one but we can't get her for three more weeks."

"You already picked one out?"

"Yeah I went to a pet store a couple weeks ago." "I found this adorable Collie puppy. It's black with white patches of fur."

"It'll be nice to have a dog."

The next day Mollie was waiting for John to get back from the airport with his parents. They all walked through the door.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cena." Mollie said.

"It's great to see you again Mollie." Carol said.

"Thank you." "It's great to see you to."

"You look as beautiful as ever." John Sr. said.

"Thank you." "Why don't you all sit down and I'll get us all some coffee." Everyone sat down Mollie went and got the coffee. They were all talking.

"Mollie, Carol and I just wanted to thank you for giving us a room in your hotel." John Sr. said.

"No problem." "Anything for my future in-laws."

"Speaking of that, John tells me you have no family."

"My mom died when I was very young." "Technically I do have a father but I might as well not."

"So you have nobody to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day?"

"No."

"I would be honored if you let me do it."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." "We think of you as family."

"I would love for you to walk me down the aisle."

"Great."

It was nighttime. John's parents had went to the hotel. Mollie and John were laying on the couch. John was holding Mollie.

"It was so nice of your dad to offer to walk me down the aisle." Mollie said.

"Yeah."

"He definitely passed on his kindness to you." "You're lucky to have such a good relationship with your parents."

"I wish your situation wasn't the way it is."

"I know."

"I would do anything to change that."

"I love you."

"Say that again." John said smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you to, Mrs. Cena."

"Not yet."

"Soon and forever."

"And ever and ever." They kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

A month had passed. Mollie and John were both very excited there wedding was tomorrow. Everyone that was in the wedding party and invited were coming to New York City. They were all staying at Ocean Lux. Mollie and John decided to stay there to so they could start getting things ready with everyone in the morning. Even though Mollie didn't have to work she was downstairs in the lobby waiting for people to start arriving. All the wrestlers including John were on there way there from Mississippi. AJ came walking through the front doors.

"Hi." Mollie said.

"Hi." "How are you?"

"Good." "It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"I couldn't have a wedding without bridesmaid number one."

"I'm so glad you asked me."

"Besides Evonne your like my best friend." "You know that."

"I know." "I can't wait to meet Evonne later."

"She wants to meet you to." "She's working the front desk right now."

"Everyone else should be here real soon."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna go check in."

"Ok."

AJ went up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" Evonne asked.

"AJ Lee, I'm checking in."

"Mollie's friend AJ?"

"Yep."

"Hi I'm Evonne." She gave AJ her room key.

"I know Mollie told me."

"It's so nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." "I've heard a lot about you."

"Same here."

"I'm sure we'll get better acquainted later."

"Yeah."

"See ya."

"Bye." AJ went to her room.

Mollie was still waiting for people. Ten minutes later Randy walked through the door.

"Hey Randy." Mollie said.

"Hi." They hugged.

"How are you?"

"Well my best friend's getting married to a great woman and I'm the best man." "I couldn't be better."

"Me either."

"John should be here in about five minutes." "He told me to tell you that he ran home real quick to make sure the neighbor remembered to feed Patches." "Then he'll be here."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna go check in, see you later."

"Bye."

Five minutes later John came through the doors.

"Hey." Mollie said.

"Hey baby." They kissed. "Miss me."

"Of course." "How's Patches?"

"She's fine she has food and water." "The neighbor remembered to look after her."

"Good."

"You look like you've been busy today."

"I have but it's all worth it for what I'm gonna be tomorrow."

"What's that?" John said smiling.

"Mrs. Mollie Cena."

"I love the sound of that." "Almost as much as I love the woman saying it." "Hey, let's go to your office." He whispered.

"Why?" John smirked at her. She smiled. "John, we can't have sex right now."

"Why not?" "We can have a pre-wedding celebration."

"Tomorrow after the wedding I'm all yours, I promise." They kissed.

After everyone got there and Evonne got off work, Mollie asked her side of the wedding party to meet her in her office.

"Evonne let me introduce you to my two bridesmaids." Mollie said. AJ you've met." "This is Eve."

"Hi." Eve said.

"Hi." Evonne said.

"Ok now that we all know each other." "It's time to go." AJ said.

"Where?" Mollie said.

"Your bachelorette party."

"I don't know."

"Come on it'll be fun."

An hour later John was in his and Mollie's room. He got a text from Mollie that said she went out with the girls. There was a knock on the door. John answered it. Standing there was Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston, Zack Ryder and Rey Mysterio.

"Come on dude." Randy said.

"Where?"

"Your bachelor party."

The next morning Mollie woke up. She was in Eve's room. She got off the couch and woke Eve up. They got ready to go. They both tried calling AJ on her cell phone but she didn't answer. They had to leave for the church soon. Mollie went to AJ's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She used the master key she had that unlocked any room.

"AJ come on." She said as she went into the room. "We're gonna be- She saw clothes all over the floor. Mollie saw AJ and John laying in bed together. Her jaw dropped. Mollie coming in caused them to stir. "Oh my god." AJ and John both opened there eyes. They looked at each other then Mollie. Mollie's eyes filled with tears and she left the room.

"Mollie wait!" John yelled. He got out of bed and was completely naked. His head was pounding.

"Oh god John, what did we do?" AJ said.

Mollie was going down the hall two her office. Evonne saw her.

"Mollie what's wrong?" Evonne asked.

"The wedding is off!" Mollie unlocked her office and went in.

"What happened?" Mollie went over to her desk and up a framed picture of her and John.

"You god damn bastard!" She yelled as she threw it shattering it to pieces and beginning to sob. "I trusted you you son of a bitch!" "Ahhhhh!" "Uhhhn!" Evonne hugged her.

"Shh, calm down." "It's ok."


	16. Chapter 16

Word spread quickly that the wedding was off and the reason why. Everyone couldn't believe it. They were shocked. Mollie was devastated. She was still in her office crying. When Eve heard about what happened she decided to go talk to AJ about it. She went to AJ's room and knocked on the door. AJ answered it. Her eyes were all puffy from crying.

"Can I come in?" Eve asked.

"Yeah." She went in. They sat down on the couch.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"I don't know." "I don't remember sleeping with John at all." "I don't even remember leaving the bar." "Did you see me leave?"

"Yeah you left about an hour before me, Mollie and Evonne."

"The last thing I remember is us all drinking and having a good time." "Then the next thing I know I'm waking up in bed naked next to John." "Oh my god, I feel so terrible." She said starting to cry. "How could I do this to Mollie." "She's my best friend."

"I know." Eve hugged her. "It's ok."

"No it's not because of me, the wedding's off."

"It was a mistake." "You guys were drunk."

"We still did it." "Oh god."

"What?"

"Mollie's never gonna believe that last night was the only time that we have since he broke up with me."

"Maybe not."

"I'm so mad at myself right now." "What kind of a person am I?"

"Hey, you're a good person AJ, you are."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Evonne went into Mollie's office. Mollie had her head down on her desk crying. Evonne went over to Mollie.

"Are you ok?" Evonne asked.

"No." "I don't think I'll ever be ok again." "I thought that he loved me."

"I know."

"I- There was a knock on the door. Then John walked in. Mollie sat up.

"Evonne can you give us a second please?" "I need to talk to Mollie." Evonne looked at Mollie.

"It's ok." Mollie said close the door and your way out. Evonne left. Mollie looked at John. "What?"

"Mollie, I'm so sorry." "I don't even remember having sex with her."

"Is that supposed to make it ok?"

"No." "I came back to the hotel last night." "I saw AJ in the lobby." "That's all I remember, until this morning."

"How long has it been going on?"

"What?"

"You expect me to believe that nothing happened between you two before last night?"

"Other then the times you know about nothing has."

"Right."

"I swear." "Mollie I love you."

"No you don't." "I knew this was to good to be true." "How could you do this to me?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I knew going out with you was gonna end up hurting me." "I should've listened to my gut instinct." "So what, I wasn't good enough in bed for you?" "You wanted someone else?"

"Stop, you know our sex life is great." "I'd never want anybody but you."

"That's why you fucked AJ the night before our wedding day!"

"It was a mistake."

"No." "It was a mistake to even date you in the first place." "It was a mistake to give you my virginity." "It was a mistake to fall in love with you, thinking you actually loved me." She broke into tears.

"Mollie." John went over to her and tried to hug her. She pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" "Take everything back." "Your ring." She took off the engagement ring and put it on her desk. "Your necklace." She did the same thing with the necklace. "It's over, you can be with AJ now."

"I don't want AJ." "I love you Mollie." "You." "Not AJ."

"I'm keeping the dog." "You'll have to take care of her until I find another place to live." "I'll be staying here until then." "I'll send for my things."

"Mollie-

"I never wanna see you again John." "Don't ever come back here again." "I hate you!"

"Mollie please-

"Take your ring and necklace and get out." "Now!" He picked them up and left.

Twenty minutes later Mollie was getting ready to go down to the lobby and check herself into a room. She was almost to the door when AJ appeared in the doorway. She walked in the room.

"Get out." Mollie said angrily.

"Mollie just let me tell you how sorry I am."

"For sleeping with my fiancée the night before my wedding!"

"I don't even remember, honestly." AJ knelt down in front of Mollie.

"I thought you were my friend." "Or was that an act?"

"I am your friend."

"You were never my friend." "You ruined my life!" She smacked AJ in the face as hard as she could. "You're a bitch!" "I hate you!" "You're not welcome in this hotel ever again!" "Get out!" She left.


	17. Chapter 17

Two months had passed since Mollie broke up with John. She was still pretty hurt. She found an apartment and had moved in last month. She had Patches now. All she wanted to do was forget all about John as if he never existed. Mollie just got home from work. Patches was at the door barking and wagging her tail.

"Hi Patches." Mollie said. "Did you miss me?" Mollie got out of her chair and sat on the couch. Patches was laying in her lap, Mollie was petting her. "We don't need anybody else Patches." "Just you and me is fine." "Men are nothing but trouble anyway." "Take it from me Patches men are just like dogs." "They're always waiting for the next bitch to fuck." The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey." Eve said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there." "I got a new apartment."

"That's good."

"I moved in last month." "You'll have to come and see it next time you're in New York."

"I will." "Has John tried calling you?"

"He did at first but he stopped." "I never answered them."

"I know it must still hurt."

"It does." "I hate him."

"I don't blame you."

"Him and that skank." "I'm sorry, I know you're still friends with her but that's how I feel."

"I understand." "How's work been?"

"Oh, you know the usual." "Tomorrow I'm going on an overnight business trip."

"For what?"

"It's a managers seminar I have to go to." "They're boring as hell but I get a five-hundred dollar bonus if I go."

"That's good."

"It's in Los Angeles."

"At least you get to go somewhere warm."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you'll meet a guy."

"That's the farthest thing from my mind right now." "I'm gonna go." "I gotta get some sleep."

"Ok."

"Don't be a stranger." "Just because I'm not dating John anymore doesn't mean we can't hang out."

"I know, we will I promise."

"Ok."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

At eight the next morning Mollie went to her hotel. She had to pick up some paperwork for the seminar. She went over to the front desk where Evonne was working.

"On your way to the seminar?" Evonne asked.

"Yeah."

"Have fun?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it'll be a blast." She said sarcastically.

"Be safe."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that evening Mollie was in Los Angeles. The seminar had just ended. It was nine o' clock at night. She decided to go to the hotel bar and get a drink. She got a beer and sat down at a table. She'd been sitting there for a few minutes.

"Mollie." She looked up.

"Hey Randy." "Wanna sit down?"

"Sure." He sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for a hotel managers seminar."

"That sounds boring."

"Try being there it's a lot worse then you think." "John isn't here is he?"

"No I was hosting a charity event to raise money for leukemia."

"Oh." "How's your little girl doing?" "I can't think of her name." "It starts with an A."

"Alanna."

"Yeah that's it."

"She's good I get her this weekend." "Would you like another beer?"

"Sure."

Two hours later they were both pretty buzzed. They decided to go up to there rooms. They were staying on the same floor. Randy's room came before Mollie's. Randy unlocked his room and opened the door.

"It was nice hanging out with you Randy." She said.

"Yeah it was fun."

"I'll see you around."

"Ok." They hugged. As they pulled back from the hug, they looked at each other and kissed. They went into Randy's room. He picked her up carried her to the bedroom. She felt her back against the wall. There kisses grew more passionate as he unbuttoned her shirt. She shrugged it off. He moved over to the bed, sitting on it with her in his lap. She took off his shirt. He kissed her acrossed her neck as he undid her bra.

"Oh Randy." She moaned. They kissed again.

"Oh Mollie." He mumbled against her lips as they laid back on the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Mollie woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes. Randy was sleeping next to her. She couldn't believe she'd slept with him. All she wanted to do was leave. She knew she'd have to wake Randy up to get her chair.

"Randy." She said. "Randy wake up." He opened his eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi." "Can you go get my chair for me?"

"Sure." Using the sheet to cover himself he got out of bed and went to get the chair.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Can you go to the living room so I can get dressed?"

"Yeah." "Let me just grab my clothes." He picked up his clothes and went into the living room. After Mollie got dressed she went into the living room. "Mollie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just haven't been with a lot of guys." "So, this is a little awkward for me."

"I understand."

"Not that you were awkward." "Last night was, um- She stopped and blushed. "You get what I'm trying to say right?"

"Yeah." He said smirking. "I feel the same way."

"That being said I think we can both agree that last night was a mistake."

"Yeah."

"I mean you're John's best friend so obviously nothing else can happened." "Please don't tell him."

"I won't."

"I'm gonna go now."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later Mollie was back in New York City. She went to the hotel and up to her office. There was a vase of red roses sitting on her desk. She opened the card. It read.

Dear Mollie,

I miss you so much. I'm a wreak without you. Please call me. I love you so much. – John

Mollie threw the flowers in a trashcan next to her desk and started her work for the day. A few hours later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mollie said. Evonne walked in. "Hi."

"Hi how was the seminar?"

"Boring."

"I figured."

"I did something that I shouldn't have."

"What?"

"Remember John's friend Randy?"

"Yeah the really hot one with the tattoos."

"He was in Los Angeles last night to." "We had a few drinks." "We were staying on the same floor." "I stopped outside his room to tell him bye." "We hugged then, we kissed." "One thing led to another and-

"Oh my god, you had sex with him?"

"Yeah." "I feel like a slut."

"Why?"

"He's John's best friend." "It never should've happened."

"It's not like you're still with John."

"It's still not right." "Even if John did sleep with one of my friends first." "I mean now I've been with two guys." "I never thought the second would be Randy Orton."

"I think something else is bothering you to."

"What?"

"You liked it."

"That's not the point." "You shouldn't like what shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"It's alright that you liked it."

"No it isn't." "I don't care how good it was." "It's wrong."

"How good was it?" Evonne said smiling.

"Ok this conversation's over go back to work."

Randy and everyone else were in Nebraska at a house show Zack Ryder came on up him in catering.

"What's up?" Zack said. "Randy?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just thinking about something."

"What?"

"I gotta tell somebody." "Come on." They went to an abandoned part of the arena. "Ok what I'm gonna tell you you can't repeat to anyone, especially John."

"Ok."

"I feel really bad." "Last night I had sex with Mollie."

"Mollie who?" "Wait." "John's Mollie?"

"Yeah."

"Dude."

"I know."

"A guy should never go after his best friend's girl, whether she's an ex or not."

"You're not gonna tell him are you?"

"No."

"Good." "I didn't mean for it to happened." "She was in California last night to." "We had a few drinks at the bar, one thing led to another." "I feel guilty."

"You should but there's nothing you can do about it now." "It happened."

"It's not helping that she was great."

"What are you trying to say?" "You have feelings for Mollie now?"

"I don't know." "Even if I do, I can't act on them." "I can't do that to John."

Randy was walking down the hall. He heard Mollie's voice. He turned the corner and saw John sitting on a crate. He was watching a video of him and Mollie on his cell phone.

"Hey man." Randy said.

"Hey Randy." He shut the video off.

"What's up?"

"Nothing I'm just thinking about Mollie."

"You still miss her a lot huh?"

"I haven't hurt this bad over a break up since my divorce." "I wish I could take it back."

"Call her and tell her that."

"I've tried she doesn't answer my calls." "I've left her message after message." "I sent her flowers today, I haven't gotten a response."

"I know you still love Mollie." "If you've been trying and she's not responding, maybe you should give up." "I know what it's like to want to try and you know you can't."

"I know that we're supposed to be together." "I love her I can't give up."


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a month since Mollie and Randy slept together. She was doing her best to forget it ever happened. On top of that John still called her every day. She wished he would take the hint and leave her alone. She wanted to move on with her life. It was hard to do with John still trying to be in it. She had just gotten to work and up to her office. She saw a white envelope with her name on it. She opened it. Inside was a ticket to Raw dated for tomorrow night, a backstage pass and a note. Mollie opened the note. It read.

Hey girl. Raw's in New York City tomorrow. Come hang out. – Eve

Mollie picked up the phone on the desk and dialed Eve's number.

"Hello?" Eve said.

"Hey it's Mollie."

"Hey." "Did you get the envelope?"

"Yeah." "I'm sorry but I can't make it."

"Why?"

"Well to tell you the truth I don't really want to."

"You don't wanna come hang out with me?"

"I do." "I just don't wanna see AJ or John."

"I told AJ if you came she had to stay away from you." "I won't tell John if you come."

"I don't know."

"Come on." "Please."

"Ok."

"Good."

"You're lucky I like you."

"We'll have fun I promise."

The next evening Mollie was getting ready to leave. She was leaving in fifteen minutes. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Mollie said.

"Hi." Evonne said. "Still going?"

"Yeah I must be crazy."

"You'll have fun."

"Yeah, going to where John and AJ are, yay fun."

"John won't know you're there."

"I hope not."

"Plus there's another reason you wanna go."

"Really?" "What reason is that?"

"You wanna see Randy.

"Evonne seeing Randy is the furthest thing from my mind." "It would be awkward to see him."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because we slept together and he's John's best friend."

"Or because you slept together and you liked it."

"Evonne, don't start."

"Mollie it's ok."

"It was a one night stand." "A one night only mistake." "I was drunk."

"Is that why it's been a month and you're still thinking about it?"

"I do not still think about it."

"Yeah that's why sometimes at work I catch you grinning." "I know what you're thinking about."

"Please just drop it."

"Ok." "In three weeks though, weekend in Vegas just us." "We're gonna party."

"Yeah it'll be a great way to forget all the bullshit in my life for awhile." "I gotta go."

"Have fun."

"I'll try." "Bye."

"Bye."

Mollie went to the arena and to the diva's locker room.

"What's up Eve?" She said.

"Hi." They hugged. "I'm glad you came."

"As long as two people stay out of my way everything should be fine."

"Yeah." "Wanna go to catering and get something to eat?" "Don't worry John isn't here yet."

"Ok."

They went to catering.

"Hey Mollie what are you doing here?" She looked over and saw Zack Ryder.

"Hi Zack, Eve invited me." "Listen you never saw me ok?" "I don't want John knowing I'm here."

"Got it." Mollie looked on the other side of her and saw Randy.

"Oh hey." She said.

"Hi." He said. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah since last time you guys were all here." "How are you?"

"Good." "You?"

"Good." "I'm gonna go back to the locker room Eve." "Bye Zack, bye Randy."

She hurried back to the locker room as fast as she could. Eve came back a few minutes later.

"Mollie are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just, I can trust you right?"

"You know you can."

"Make sure we're alone first." Eve checked the bathroom. They were alone.

"We're alone."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't, now tell me."

"Last month I went to California on business." "I ran into Randy in the hotel bar." "We had a few drinks." "We ended up having sex."

"What?" She said shocked.

"It was a big mistake." "I still feel bad about it." "He's John's best friend."

"No wonder I could feel a tension between you and Randy."

"Tension?" "What are you talking about?"

"Sexual tension."

"No." "There is definitely no sexual tension between me and Randy."

"You liked having sex with him didn't you?"

"It was wrong."

"You liked it." "It's alright."

"You sound just like Evonne."

An hour later Mollie realized she didn't have her cell phone. She knew she must've left it in her car. She went out to get it. It was on the dashboard. She went back in. As she was going down the hall she saw John and he saw her. She turned and went back the other way.

"Mollie stop." John said.

"No." John got in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Eve invited me."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't wanna see you." "Now move."

"No." "Mollie I want you back."

"Am I just supposed to forget that you cheated on me the night before our wedding, with one of my best friends?"

"I'm sorry." "I wish I could take it back." "I'm going crazy without you." "I love you Mollie, please come back to me."

"John, please stop it." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you see AJ means nothing to me?" "Absolutely nothing, I wanna be with you, forever."

"I can't trust you anymore John." "You broke my heart." She said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Leave me alone."

"Mollie-

"John please."

Mollie went to an abandoned part of the arena she was crying. She had her hands to her face.

"Mollie." She took her hands away from her face. Randy was knelt down in front of her. She hugged him. "Aw, it's ok." "Did you talk to John?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Are you ok?"

"No." "I knew I shouldn't have came here tonight." She let Randy go. "I'm sorry." "I must look like an idiot."

"No." He took his palms and wiped her tears. "There's those beautiful blue eyes." Slowly they came closer to each other and kissed. It was slow and passionate. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Neither of them thinking about where they were or who might see.


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks later Mollie was getting ready to leave for Las Vegas. She was really looking forward to it. She just wanted to get away from everything and some fun. She was still trying to figure out why she kissed Randy a couple weeks ago. Looking back on it she thought it was careless and irresponsible. Anyone could have seen them. Thankfully no one did. There was a knock at the door. Mollie answered it.

"Hey Evonne." She said.

"Hey."

"Come on in." She went in. "I just have to finish packing then we can go." They went into the bedroom and Mollie continued packing.

"I can't wait to get there."

"Me either."

"Remember the last time we went to Vegas?"

"How could I forget?" "That's where we celebrated my twenty-first birthday."

"That was a good time."

"I just wish I remembered more of it."

"Maybe we'll meet some guys."

"You can meet a guy." "I don't want to that's not what this weekend's about for me." "I just wanna have fun."

"Oh, I forgot." "You're spoken for right, Mrs. Orton?"

"Shut up." "Randy is not my boyfriend."

"I was just kidding, it's a joke ok?"

"I know." "I'm just stressed."

"That's why we need this weekend."

"Help me zip this up." They zipped up her suitcase.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

In a few hours the plane landed in Las Vegas. They checked into there hotel and went to the casino. They were gambling and having a good time. Mollie went up to the bar.

"Two beers please." She said to the bartender.

"Are you sure you're old enough to drink?" She heard from beside her. She looked over and saw Randy.

"Hey."

"Hey." "Can I get three beers?" He asked looking at the bartender.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have the weekend off." "My sister and brother-in-law live here." "I'm here with them." "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my friend Evonne." "We just wanted a fun weekend."

"Small world huh?"

"Yeah." "What are the chances of us running into each other here."

"I know." The beers came. "I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." "Wanna meet my sister and her husband?"

"Sure." They went over to the table.

"Hey guys I want you to meet somebody." "This is my friend Mollie." "Mollie this is my sister Becky and her husband David."

"Nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you to Mollie." Becky said.

"I wish I could stay and talk but my friend's waiting for me." She looked at Randy. "Wanna meet Evonne?"

"Sure." Randy said. They went back to Mollie's table.

"What took you so long?" Evonne asked.

"I was talking to a friend." Mollie said.

"A friend?" Evonne looked up.

"Evonne this is Randy." "Randy this is Evonne."

"Hi Randy."

"Hi." He said.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." "Well you guys have fun." "I gotta get back to my sister." "See ya Mollie."

"Bye." Mollie said. Randy walked away.

The next night Mollie was heading up to her room. Evonne had a date with a night she met in the casino the night before. So Mollie was all by herself tonight. She pushed the button for the elevator. She was waiting for it to come.

"We just keep running into each other." Mollie looked over.

"Randy." "You're staying here to?"

"Yeah." "Where's you're friend?"

"She had a date tonight."

"Wanna get a drink at the bar?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Ok." The elevator dinged. They got on. "What floor?"

"Eight." He pushed eight for her and seven for him.

"Hey, are you missing a hoop earring?"

"Yeah." "They were my favorite pair."

"I have it it's in my bag."

"It is?"

"Yeah I found it in the bed the night after we, well you know, were together." "I meant to give it to you when I was in New York but I forgot." "If you come to my room real quick I'll get it for you."

"Ok."

They got off on his floor.

"Wanna come in for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure." They went in.

"I'll get your earring for you." He went and got it and brought it to her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He sat on the couch. "Are you having fun here?"

"Yeah me and Evonne went to the Bellagio fountains today."

"I've never been there."

"Wanna see?" "I took pictures."

"Sure." Mollie got out her cell phone and got in front of Randy to show him. "Cool."

"They say it's prettier at night." The phone slipped out of her hand.

"I'll get it." He picked it up. When he handed it to her there hands touched.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I guess I should go now." She said but she didn't move. Randy kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow at first. Then it became filled with passion. Not breaking from her lips he picked her up and sat her on his lap. They moaned into each other's mouths. She started to unbutton his shirt then stopped. She broke the kiss and looked at him. "Randy, we can't."

"I know we shouldn't but Mollie, I can't stop thinking about you and that night." "How great you were that night." "The harder I try to fight it." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "The more you I want you." He mumbled against her lips. "The more I need you." She started to unbutton his shirt again. Her cell phone started to ring. "Let it ring." Once she got it unbuttoned he took it off. He put his hands in her shirt. She moaned as his hands went up her body. He took off her shirt. She undid his jeans and pulled them down. He unzipped her skirt as he stood up and carried her to the bedroom. She undid her bra as he laid her down on the bed. They both moaned when he slipped inside her. They started to move. "Mollie." Randy groaned. "Oh Randy." She moaned. They kissed. "God baby, your body feels so good." He groaned as his hands explored her body. They started moving faster. "Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, oh my god Randy." She moaned. They kissed. "You're so amazing." He mumbled against her lips. "Mmmmm, ohhh, yes Randy." She moaned giving in. "Oh god, Mollie." He groaned giving in.

They were laying there catching there breath.

"Mollie, spend the night, please."

"Ok."

"Good." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Randy woke up. He looked at Mollie who was still sleeping. He knew he shouldn't be feeling the things he was feeling for her but he couldn't help it. She opened her eyes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They kissed. Not being able to help themselves the kiss grew more passionate. In a matter of seconds, they were once again in the throws of there forbidden passion. Both needing and wanting each other. It lasted for two hours. She was laying on his chest. He was running his fingers through her hair. "There seems to be a pattern forming here."

"What's that?"

"Whenever we're around each other we have sex."

"I like this pattern."

"I can tell."

"So do you."

"Yes I do."

"I'm starving."

"Me to."

"Wanna go to breakfast?"

"Sure but I need to take a shower first." "Give me a half hour and I'll come back."

"Ok."

"Will you go get my chair and my clothes?"

"Yeah." He brought her her clothes.

"Thanks." "Alright I gotta get dressed."

"Go ahead." He said smirking.

"Randy you know if I try to get dressed with you in the room, you'll end up right back in this bed with me."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Stop it." She said smiling.

"You weren't saying that ten minutes ago." He said smirking.

"Out."

"Ok." After Mollie got dressed she went out into the living room.

"I'll be back."

"Wait." He kissed her. "See you in a little while."

"Ok."

When Mollie got back to her room she checked her phone and noticed she had a voicemail. It was from last night. She checked it. It was John.

"Hi Mollie." He said on the message. "I'm at your apartment but you're not here." "Call me please." "Whatever hour, I wanna talk." "I promise I'll do anything to make our relationship work again." "I love you." "Bye."

As she listened to that she felt guilty for what she was doing with Randy. She got in the shower. When she got out there was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hey Evonne." She said. "Come on in." She went in.

"I came by here to tell you about my date last night." "Where the hell were ya?"

"Evonne I'm in a lot of trouble."

"Why?"

"I like Randy."

"Did you sleep with him again?" She said smiling.

"Twice."

"Twice?" "Tell me everything."

"He's staying at this hotel to." "We ran into each other in the lobby." "He said he had my hoop earring from the last time we slept together." "I went to his room with him to get it." "Then the next thing I know we're having sex."

"How was it?"

"Let's just say if I could I'd stand and applaud."

"Is he better then John?"

"I'd say there about the same but the difference with Randy is, I get these uncontrollable urges." "That he is more then happy to satisfy."

"Damn."

"I still feel guilty though."

"Why?"

"I'm sleeping with John's best friend, Evonne." "No matter how I try to rationalize it, it's wrong."

"Mollie, you're not with John anymore."

"I know." "It would a lot easier if I was sleeping with Randy just to get back at John but I'm not."

"I know you're not."

"It would be easier if I didn't have feelings for Randy to."

"You have feelings for Randy."

"I don't know." "I know whatever it is we're doing we should stop." "The problem is, I don't want to."

Mollie and Randy met for breakfast. They just finished eating there meal.

"Mollie, do you have plans tonight?" Randy asked.

"No."

"Wanna have dinner?"

"I don't know Randy." "I mean you're talking about a date."

"I just wanna show that I don't just want sex from you." "I think you're a great person."

"Ok." "On one condition."

"What?"

"No sex tonight."

"Ok."

That night Mollie met Randy at the restaurant. They were eating and talking.

"You've never seen a picture of my daughter have you?" Randy asked.

"No." Randy got out his wallet. "Aw she's adorable." "How old?"

"Four."

"Are you still close with her mom?"

"For Alanna's sake we get along that's about it."

After they finished dinner they went back to the hotel. Randy walked Mollie back to her room.

"I had fun tonight." She said.

"Me to." "I'd like to do this again."

"I'll think about it."

"Do I get a kiss goodnight?"

"Ok." They kissed. It started growing more passionate. She broke the kiss. "Ok I gotta go inside before I change my mind about the no sex tonight thing."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Two days later Randy was at the arena in Iowa. Zack Ryder came up to him.

"Are you ok man?" Zack asked.

"Yeah I just have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah." They went to Randy's locker room. "You how I went to Vegas this weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Mollie was there to with of friend of hers." "We slept together twice and went on a date."

"You can't do that anymore."

"I think I'm falling in love with her."

"Randy, no." "Listen, this has to stop, right now." "John's been your best friend for years." "You can't do this." "Whatever you and Mollie have going on, you have to break it off." "Or else John's gonna get hurt and so are you and so is she." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." John walked in.

"What's up Randy?" John said.

"I gotta go." Zack said. He left. John sat down on the couch next to Randy.

"How was Vegas?"

"Fine." Randy said.

"Do anything fun?"

"Not really."

"I think I figured out a way to get Mollie to take me back."

"How?"

"Couples therapy."

"What's that?"

"It's like marriage counseling but for people who aren't married."

"Dude, it's been almost four months." "I don't think she's coming back."

"I have to try." "I just have to convince her to go."

In a different part of the arena Vickie Guerrero walked into Dolph Ziggler's locker room.

"Hey Vick, how was your vacation?" Dolph asked.

"Good." "I needed that three weeks away." "Ooh, do I have something to show you." "I almost forgot."

"What?"

"When we were in New York City, the night I left." "I was walking down the hall at the arena." She took out her cell phone. "When I saw this." She showed Dolph a video.

"Holy shit, Cena's ex and Orton making out."

"Yep."

"They seem really into it." "Do you think they're fucking?"

"I don't know, probably."

"Even if Cena and Mollie do find out what we did, Cena would never forgive Orton and her for this."

"I know." She laughed evilly.


	22. Chapter 22

A month had passed since Mollie and Randy saw each other. They talked on the phone every night. Mollie wasn't quite sure what was going on with her and Randy. They never really discussed it. Mollie just knew she liked getting to know him. They could talk to each other for hours and never get bored. Mollie was at home sitting on the couch watching TV. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I got off work about an hour ago I'm watching TV. What are you doing?"

"I'm at the arena."

"Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah it's in about a half hour."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Nobody can hear you talking on the phone can they?"

"Nope." "I'm in my locker room all alone."

"Good." I would hate for John to be listening or something."

"His match is going on right now."

"He's been leaving me voicemails all month." "He wants me to go to couples therapy with him."

"I know he told me."

"I wish he would just give up already." "No amount of therapy or anything else is gonna make me want him back."

"He's convinced you guys can work through it."

"Well we can't."

"I've tried to tell him you're not coming back to him." "He won't listen to me."

"If I told him I slept with you I bet that'd get him to leave me alone."

"Don't do that."

"I'm not going to." "I know you guys are like brothers." "I'd never to that to you." "Or him, even though he deserves it."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm working." "Why?"

"We're doing some shows in New Jersey." "I wanted you to come."

"Randy I can't come there and see you."

"Why?"

"John would be pretty suspicious if he knew I was there you see you."

"You wouldn't have to see John, I promise."

"I don't know, like I said I gotta work."

"Can't someone fill in for you?"

"I could probably get Evonne to do it."

"Yes, get Evonne to do it." "I miss you."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh."

"You miss me or you're horny?"

"Honestly, a little of both." "Mostly I miss you."

"What am I supposed to tell people when they see me there?"

"Tell them you came to see the shows."

"You really want me to come don't you?"

"Yes, please Mollie."

"Ok."

"Great, see you this weekend."

"Ok."

"I gotta go."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." Randy didn't know that Vickie Guerrero was listening outside the door.

Vickie went to Dolph Ziggler's locker room. She went inside.

"Hey Vick." He said. She was grinning. "What?"

"You'll never guess what I just heard."

"What?"

"Randy on his cell phone talking to Mollie." "She's coming to the shows in New Jersey this weekend to see him."

"We've been waiting for the right time to e-mail Cena that little smooch between them." "Maybe this weekend's the right time."

"I think there's more going on here then just one kiss." "He told her he missed her."

"Did he tell her he loved her?"

"No." "I have a plan." "If I'm right it'll ruin all of there lives." "Even if I'm not we still that kiss in our back pocket."

"I like where this is going." "So, what's the plan?"

It was Friday night Mollie had just gotten to the hotel in New Jersey. She put her stuff in her room then went to Randy's room. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went inside. They kissed.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine."

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing the pain on her face.

"My back's been killing me all day."

"I can rub it for you." "You can lay down on the bed and we can watch a movie."

"Ok."

She was laying on the bed. Randy was rubbing her back. He had been for a half hour.

"Does that feel any better?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Have you ever thought about having surgery to alleviate some of the pain?"

"It wouldn't help." "It'd just be a temporary solution."

"Mollie, next month when I get Alanna." "I was thinking about taking a trip to New York City." "I really want you two to meet."

"I don't know Randy." "It's not that I wouldn't love to." "I would."

"But?"

"But, I don't think we should do that since we're not together."

"Do you wanna be?"

"Do I wanna be what?"

"Together." "My girlfriend." She rolled on her back and looked at him.

"Randy, you know we can't do that."

"What are we doing now?"

"Sneaking around."

"You know we have feelings for each other."

"Yes we do but that's where it has to stop." "You know how much I care about you, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I can see you like this but we can't be together, ever."

"Ever?"

"I know you don't wanna hurt John."

"No I don't, but Mollie the way I feel about you." He was hovering overtop of her slowly coming closer to her face. "It makes me wanna say the hell with everyone else." "When we're together like this, I don't think of anyone else but you." They kissed. "Feel like spending the night?" He mumbled against her lips. She could feel his hands in her shirt.

"I thought you'd never ask." She took off his shirt. He took off hers.

The next day Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler were in a coffee shop.

"Did you get that this morning?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah and if what's on there is what I think, it'll be way worse then staging Cena and AJ sleeping together."

"What the fuck did you just say!" AJ said turning around. She was in the booth behind them. She stood up. "John and I didn't sleep together?"

"I, uh,- Vickie looked at Dolph.

"You two are unbelievable." AJ stormed out.

"Dolph."

"Oh shit." He said.

Later that night everyone was at the arena. Mollie went to go get a water. After it came out she turned around. John was standing right there.

"Get out of the way." Mollie said.

"Mollie-

"John get this through your head!" "We're not getting back-

"Guys." They both looked and saw AJ standing there. "I need to talk to you."

She told them what she heard then the three of them went to find Dolph and Vickie. They found them on the other side of the arena.

"Ziggler!" John yelled. John grabbed Dolph and slammed him up against the wall. "Ok you bastard, what did you do to me and AJ the night before my wedding day!" He said with anger in his eyes. The commotion drew a crowd of people including Randy.

"Jesus Cena fucking chill." "It was only a joke."

"A joke!"

"We were sick of hearing you gush about how happy you were." "Me and Vickie knew the bars you guys were going to." "I followed you to the one you went to." "Vickie followed AJ." "We put drugs in your drinks we went there in disguises." "Once the drugs started kicking in, we got you to your cars, drove back to the hotel, took off your clothes and put you in bed." "You never slept together."

"You're lucky there's so many people around or I would beat the shit out of you." "Get the fuck out of my sight." He let Dolph go. Dolph left. John turned to Mollie. Everyone else went back to what they were doing.

"John I'm so sorry." "I didn't know." She said.

"It's ok." They hugged.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. Randy watched them for a second then slipped away unnoticed with a sad look on his face.

Back at the hotel Vickie went into Dolph's room. She had a big smile on her face. She was holding a DVD.

"I told you we'd probably find something good on the camera I put in Randy's room."

"It's good?"

"Really good." She put the DVD in the player. When it came on it showed Mollie and Randy having sex.

"Oh damn, she sure sounds like she's enjoying herself." Dolph said smiling. "Let's e-mail this to Cena now."

"No let's wait until tomorrow."

"Why?"

"John's birthday is tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's do it tomorrow."

"You haven't heard the best part yet." She fast-forwarded it. Mollie was laying on Randy's chest. She was asleep. Randy's eyes were closed.

"I love you Mollie." Randy whispered. The TV went black.

"Ooh, I can't wait for that asshole to see this." Dolph said.

**Sorry for the delay. I some of you are probably going through withdraws lol**


	23. Chapter 23

Mollie spent the night with John. She felt bad about abandoning Randy like she did. She really liked him and cared about him. When she heard John never cheated on her she was so happy. All of her anger and resentment towards him went away. She was planning on talking to Randy at the arena later that night. Mollie woke up, John was staring at her smiling.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." They kissed.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"You're enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok."

"I meant to ask you this last night." "What are you doing here?"

"Eve invited me."

"I'm glad you came." "We found out the truth."

"Yeah."

"So, are you gonna move back into the house?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"I have to apologize to AJ." "I feel really bad."

"Baby, it's not your fault." "It's Dolph and Vickie's fault."

"I know but I smacked AJ and told her I hated her."

"She'll forgive you."

Later that night everyone was at the arena. Mollie was in catering getting a water. She saw AJ.

"AJ." She said. AJ turned around

"Hi Mollie."

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am."

"For what?"

"Hitting you and telling you I hated you."

"Mollie's it's ok."

"No it's not."

"You didn't know until yesterday, I could've sworn I did it."

"Can we be friends again?"

"Of course we can." "Come here." They hugged.

"A bunch of us are going out for John's birthday tonight." "Wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Great." "See you later tonight."

"Alright."

See ya later."

"Bye."

Mollie was going back to John's locker room. She noticed she was about to pass Randy's she knocked on the door.

"What?" Randy said from the other side of the door.

"Randy, it's Mollie." "Can I come in please?"

"Yeah." She went in. Randy was sitting on the couch. She went over to him.

"So, are you and John happy?"

"Randy you don't understand I-

"I understand." "You were just using me."

"You know that's not true."

"Oh it's not?" "The second you found out John didn't cheat on you, you went right back to him." "You told him you loved yet the night before that, you were with me."

"When I found out he didn't do anything I had no reason to be mad at him anymore." "I do love him."

"So I've heard you say."

"That doesn't mean that the feelings that I had and the moments that we shared didn't mean anything to me."

"Yeah." She grabbed his hand.

"I mean it Randy." "Our phone conversations, all the times we were together being with you and getting to know you was great." "If I'd met you first-

"If you'd met me first, what?"

"We'd probably be together." "I'm back with John now." "So we can't see each other anymore."

"No Mollie."

"Randy I love John."

"So you can just put me and your feelings for me aside?"

"Randy."

"Mollie I- There was a knock on the door. Mollie let go of Randy's hand. "Come in." John walked in.

"Hey Mollie." John said. "What are you doing in here?"

"She was just making sure I knew the plan for tonight." Randy said.

"Yep." Mollie said.

"We're all gonna have fun tonight." John said.

After the show they all went out for John's birthday. Everyone was having fun. Mollie found a DVD by John's presents. It said. "Happy birthday John, play me" There was a big screen TV in the bar. Mollie put it in the DVD player. Mollie, John, Randy and AJ were all sitting at a table.

"What's this baby?" John asked.

"I don't know it was in with your presents." Mollie pressed play. Dolph Ziggler was on the screen.

"Hi John." Happy birthday." "I have a present for you." "It me a long time to edit it together." "Wanna know what Mollie was up to while you were pining for her?" "She wasn't thinking about you." "She was to busy with someone else." "Who you ask?" "Take a look."

It cut to Mollie and Randy having sex. Mollie and Randy's jaws dropped.

"Ohh Randy." Everyone heard her moan.

"God Mollie." Randy groaned.

It cut to them laying in bed after they were finished.

"I love you Mollie." Everyone heard Randy say on the DVD. It went black.

Mollie looked at Randy then John. John looked angry he got up and went outside. Mollie followed him.

"John I'm sorry." Mollie said

"You've been seeing Randy?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"A little over a month." "I broke it off with him today." "I want to be with you."

"How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry."

"With Randy of all people?"

"It just happened John." "I love you."

"Yeah so much that you fucked my best friend, who apparently is in love with you." "You can have him." "Both you and him, stay the fuck away from me." "It's over, you're nothing but a whore." He walked away. Mollie broke into tears.


	24. Chapter 24

Mollie caught the red eye flight back to New York City. She felt so bad and embarrassed. She never wanted John to know of her affair with Randy. Now he did along with all of his friends. She knew he would never forgive her. She knew she could've blamed Dolph Ziggler but she knew there she no one else to blame but herself. Starting something with Randy was wrong and she knew it. Now she had to face the consequences. She got up and went to work the next day. She was in her office. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mollie said. Evonne walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Not much."

"That's not what I mean what is going on?"

"With what?"

"With you." "I know something's wrong." "Did you and Randy have a fight?"

"I told Randy I couldn't see him anymore."

"Why?"

"While I was there I found out John never cheated on me." "It was all a setup by two people that hate John." "I got back together with John when I found out he didn't do anything and broke it off with Randy." "The next night we all went out for Johns birthday, everybody, all of John's friends." "I found a DVD so I put it in." "Somehow the man who hates John taped me and Randy having sex from two nights before."

"Oh my god."

"It gets worse on the tape after I fell asleep, Randy said he loved me."

"He did?"

"Yeah." "John stormed out I followed him." "He told me to leave him alone and that it was over." "He said I was nothing but a whore." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you're not a whore."

"Yes I am." "I could've had John back if I would've kept my legs closed."

"You'd be a whore if you slept with Randy just to sleep with him." "I know you had real feelings for him." "I think you still do."

"How could I do this to John?"

"Mollie, you can't control who you have a connection with." "It's just bad luck that they're best friends." "I want you to answer this next question honestly."

"Ok."

"Do you love Randy?"

"If it wasn't for John, in time I think I could have." "I really care about him." "It really hurts to know that I hurt him."

"I know."

"I have no one to blame for this mess but myself."

Randy was in Michigan at the arena he was getting a cup of coffee.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the worlds greatest best friend." Dolph said from behind Randy. Randy turned around.

"What do you want asshole?" Randy said angrily.

"You seem hostile Randy."

"This is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah."

"Who was it that fucked his best friend's girl?" "Who said, I love you Mollie."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Tell me." "How was she?" "Was it worth it to lose you're best friend of thirteen years?"

"Get out of my face."

"Make me." Randy threw his coffee in Dolph's face and punched him in the stomach. Randy walked away.

An hour later Randy found John in the hall.

"John." He said.

"Get away from me."

"I wanna talk about this."

"Ok, you fucked Mollie, I hate you."

"I know I'm sorry."

"She was here to see you wasn't she?"

"Yes."

"How many times did you sleep with her?"

"Eight or nine."

"Just fucking great!"

"We never meant for it to happened." "I should've stopped it after the first time."

"Damn right but you didn't."

"I never meant to fall for her."

"Why Mollie?" "You could have anyone."

"I just got to know her and I fell in love with her."

"Without thinking about my feelings obviously."

"It ate at me John I've felt bad for weeks."

"Yet you repeatedly took Mollie to bed." "It's ok." "You can have the whore."

"Don't talk about Mollie like that."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Watch your mouth, I'm serious."

"It's true that's all she is." "You two deserve each other." "Asshole." He said as he pushed him.

"Fine if that's the way you want it." John swung Randy ducked. They started trading punches. John punched Randy right in the nose. Blood started pouring out of his nose. He fell to the ground. John got on top of him. They rolled around on the ground continuing to trade punches. People came to pull them apart.

"Sorry I bad mouthed your girlfriend, dick!"

"Fuck off John!"


	25. Chapter 25

Two weeks had passed. Mollie had tried calling John. He had changed his home and cell phone number. She decided to give up. She knew John was never going to forgive her. It was Fourth Of July weekend. Mollie and Evonne went to Georgia to spend the holiday with Evonne's family. Soon after they arrived they went to a coffee shop.

"It's nice seeing your parents again." Mollie said.

"Yeah."

"The family I never had." "At least someone loves me."

"Randy loves you."

"I know." "I've been thinking about calling him." "I haven't talked to him since the night John saw the tape."

"Call him."

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." "You wanna call him."

"It's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"If John found out we were talking again, it would just cause more problems then there already are."

"What do care what John thinks?" "He's a jerk." "He couldn't forgive for one mistake."

"Yeah but I don't wanna cause anymore problems for Randy either."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Look." Mollie turned around when she did she saw Randy sitting a few tables away from them. "Speak of the devil." "What are you waiting for?"

"What?"

"Go talk to him." "It looks like something happened to his nose."

"Yeah." "I'll be right back." Mollie went over to Randy's table. "Randy." Randy looked up.

"Hey Mollie." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating the holiday with Evonne's family." "You here for work?"

"Yeah." "I haven't seen you since the night Ziggler busted us."

"I know." "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well you and John aren't friends anymore right?"

"No we're not."

"It's all my fault."

"No it's not."

"What's on your nose?"

"A splint." "It's broken."

"What happened?"

"I walked into a door."

"John did it." "Didn't he?"

"Yeah." "We got in a fight."

"About me?"

"He called you a whore and I stuck up for you."

"Aw that's sweet."

"You don't deserve to be disrespected like that."

"I feel bad though." "You must be in pain."

"It's not that bad." "It looks worse then it feels."

"I gotta get back."

"Wait." "What are you doing night?"

"Tonight's not good I have plans with Evonne's family."

"What about tomorrow night?"

"You can come by my hotel room if you want."

"Ok." "Nine o' clock?"

"Ok." "See you later."

"Bye."

Mollie went back to her table.

"So what did he have to say?" Evonne asked.

"John broke his nose."

"Really?"

"They got in a fight because John called me a whore."

"That bastard."

"I guess I never learn."

"What do you mean?"

"I invited Randy to my room tomorrow night."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"I said I didn't wanna make anymore trouble and look what I did."

"Mollie do what makes you happy." "The hell with everyone else, the hell with John." "Worry about what you want."

"I don't know what I want."

"Yes you do."

The next evening right at nine 'o clock there was a knock on Mollie's hotel room door. She answered it.

"Hey Randy."

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Me to." "Wanna order room service?"

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"I'll let you order."

"Ok."

They ate there food and watched fireworks on the baloney. After it was over. They went back inside.

"That was fun." Mollie said.

"Yeah it was." "I'm glad we ran into each other."

"Me to." "I owed you a date." "I mean you did get your nose broken because of me."

"I'd do it again to." He leaned down by her face.

"Randy, on that tape." "Did you mean what you said?" "Do you love me?"

"I never meant for you to hear that."

"I know but I wanna know."

"I meant what I said." "I love you."

"That's what I thought."

"Mollie I wanna be with you."

"We can't."

"I know you wanna be with me to."

"It'll just cause problems."

"If you mean John, I don't care." "This isn't about him." "This about you and me." "That's all that matters." She kissed him.

"Ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

"I missed you." He mumbled against her lips. He picked her up.

"Where are we going?"

"To celebrate."

"Sounds like fun."

"It will be trust me."


	26. Chapter 26

Mollie and Randy had been dating for two months. They hadn't seen each other since they decided to start dating. They talked on the phone every night. Tomorrow Randy had two days off. Mollie cleared her schedule so they could spend time together. He was going to stay at her house. She just got off work. She went into her bedroom and laid down on her bed. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi honey."

"Are you still at work?"

"I just got off." "My back's killing me."

"Aw, poor baby." "I'll give you a back rub tomorrow."

"I can't wait for you to come tomorrow."

"Me either." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I hope my dog likes you."

"Patches is gonna love me."

"You'll finally get to see where I live."

"You gonna give me the grand tour?"

"Uh-huh." "Did you win your match today?"

"Yep." "Someone told John we were dating."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure." "We're friends with a lot of the same people." "So it was probably one of them."

"Have you lost any of your friends?"

"Some but not many." "Some of them think it's wrong to be dating you because you dated John first." "I don't care though." "I love you and if they can't accept that they can go to hell."

"That's right."

"I gotta go."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

It around two o'clock the next day Patches started barking. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"Be quiet Patches." Mollie said. She opened the door. Randy was standing there holding roses. "Hi honey."

"Hey." "Here." He handed her the roses.

"Thank you." "Come on in." He went in. They kissed. "I'm gonna go put these in water." "You can sit down." She went into the kitchen. Randy bent down by Patches and started petting her.

"Hi Patches." "I'm Randy." "My daughter's gonna love you." Randy stood up and sat down on the couch. A few seconds later Mollie came in. Randy looked at her. "You look beautiful today."

"Thank you."

"How's your back?"

"Sore."

"Come sit with me." She got out of her chair and sat in front of him. He started rubbing her back.

"Thank you." "That already feels better."

"Good." Randy looked next to him and saw a picture on the end table. He took one hand off her back and picked it up. "This your mom isn't it?" He asked holding the picture in front of them both.

"Yep."

"What happened to her again?"

"A car accident."

"You look a lot like her."

"Everybody says that when they see that picture."

"What was her name?"

"Pamela." He put the picture back.

"Is that your dad?" He asked looking at the picture next to it.

"Yeah." "That's Frank." "I should just throw that picture away."

"No."

"He hates me."

"You love him though don't you?"

"Yeah." "I don't know why."

"That's enough reason to keep the picture out."

"It's hard not having anyone."

"You have me."

"I know." "I just hope my mom loved me."

"I'm sure she did." "I'm sure deep down your dad does to."

"I'm not."

The next morning Mollie was asleep.

"Mollie wake up." Randy said. Mollie opened her eyes. "Sit up." "Breakfast is served." Mollie sat up.

"Randy, you didn't have to make me breakfast."

"It's ok." He put the tray in her lap. "Bacon, eggs and coffee."

"Thank you." He got his and got in bed next to her. "This is nice."

"Yeah." "Beats the hell out of talking on the phone all the time."

"I think you like that to though, like the nights when you ask me what I'm wearing." She said smiling. He smirked.

"Yeah but that doesn't compare to being here with you." "I want to ask you something."

"Alright."

"I get Alanna next month for a weekend." "I wanna bring her here to meet you."

"Does she know about me?"

"Yeah she wants to meet you."

"Does she know I'm in a wheelchair?"

"Yeah."

"That won't scare her will it?"

"No we already talked about it."

"I don't have anywhere for her to sleep."

"She can sleep on the couch."

"Alright." "You can bring her."

"Great."

It was later in the evening. They had just finished dinner. Mollie was in the kitchen taking her birth control pill.

"What are you doing baby?" Randy said coming into the kitchen.

"Taking my birth control pill."

"Oh." "Wanna lay on the couch and watch a movie?"

"Sure I'll be right there."

"Ok." Randy went back into the living room. A few minutes later Mollie came into the living room. She laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Mollie."

"What?"

"Do you ever want children?"

"No, none that belong to me anyway."

"Would it be so bad getting pregnant?"

"It would be a disaster."

"Why?"

"Just because." "It's just not something I want." Not now, not ever." "Never." "Now, Alanna's a whole other story." "I'm sure she's wonderful." "I'm sure I'll love her." She looked up at Randy. "I already love her father." Randy smiled.

"I love you to." They kissed.


	27. Chapter 27

A month had passed. Mollie was really nervous about meeting Alanna. Randy and Alanna were coming for the weekend tomorrow after Mollie got off work. Mollie just got home from the grocery store. She was having trouble with the bags and dropped one of them.

"Shit." She said.

"It's ok Mollie, I got it." Evonne bent down and picked up the bag and the stuff that spilled out.

"Thanks." Mollie unlocked the door. They went inside and to the kitchen. "What brings you here?"

"I just got off work and felt like stopping by."

"I'm glad you did." "I don't know how I would've gotten that bag if you didn't." They were putting stuff in cabinets.

"Trix, animal crackers, juice boxes." "Are these for Alanna?"

"Yeah." "Randy said she likes that stuff."

"Did you ever think you'd be shopping for a kid?"

"No."

"Me either."

"I'm really nervous about it."

"Why?"

"I don't have a lot of interactions with kids."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"She's gonna like you, don't worry."

"I just want everything to go perfect."

"It will."

"I hope."

The next evening Mollie was waiting for Randy and Alanna to come. Patches started to bark. Mollie figured they were coming and went to the door to greet them. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Hey Patches." Randy said. When Patches saw Alanna she stopped barking and went up to her wagging her tail.

"Hi Patches." Alanna said petting her. "You're a pretty dog."

"Alanna come here." She went and stood beside Randy. "Alanna, this is Mollie."

"Hi Mollie."

"Hi Alanna, it's nice to meet you." Mollie said.

"It's nice to meet you to." "Daddy talks about you a lot."

"He's told me a lot about you to."

"Really?"

"Yep." "He told me you like animal crackers?"

"Uh-huh."

"I bought some for you." "Maybe after dinner, if it's ok with your daddy you can have some."

"Can I daddy?" Alanna asked looking at Randy.

"Only if you eat dinner first." Randy said.

"I will."

"I bought you your favorite juice boxes to and Trix for in the morning." Mollie said.

"What do you say Alanna?" Randy said.

"Thank you." Alanna said.

"You're welcome." Mollie said.

"Daddy." Alanna said looking at Randy again. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"It's right back there." Randy said pointing. Alanna went into the bathroom. Randy looked at Mollie. "Baby you didn't have to buy her that stuff."

"I know but I wanted to."

"I don't think we said hello."

"I don't think we did either."

"Hello." He said as he kissed her.

"Hello." She said kissing him back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

After dinner Randy was taking a shower leaving Mollie and Alanna alone. They were sitting on the couch.

"I like your apartment." Alanna said.

"Thank you."

"Have you lived here long?"

"Almost a year."

"Are you gonna marry my daddy?"

"Someday, maybe but not for a long time."

"Do you love my daddy?"

"Yes I do."

"I'm glad he met you."

"Why?"

"Before he met you he was sad." "Now he's happy." "I brought some books."

"Would you like me to read you one?"

"Sure."

"Ok go get one." Alanna got off the couch and went and a book. "Wanna sit on my lap?"

"Will your legs be ok if I do?"

"Yeah." "They'll be fine."

"Ok." Alanna climbed on Mollie's lap. Mollie picked up the book Alanna picked.

"The Cat In The Hat." "This is one of my favorite books."

"Mine to."

Mollie started reading the book. When Randy came out of Mollie's bedroom after getting dressed he saw Mollie reading to Alanna. He smiled. At the same time he couldn't figure out why Mollie was so against the idea of having children. He thought she was great with Alanna.

After a few hours Randy was putting Alanna to bed.

"Daddy's gonna be in the room right down the hall ok?" Randy said.

"Ok."

"What do you think of Mollie?"

"She's nice." "I like her."

"Good." "Give me a kiss." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Randy went to Mollie's room. She was sitting up in bed. Randy got in bed next to her.

"Alanna is so sweet." Mollie said.

"You two seemed to hit it off."

"Yeah."

"You're great with her."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad we did this."

"Me to." "Do you have to work next Monday?"

"No, I'm off."

"Raw's coming to New York."

"I don't know." "That's like asking for trouble."

"Please." "If you don't come I know get to see you for two months."

"Alright I'll come."

"Good." "You look beautiful." He said smirking at her.

"Honey, are you nuts?" "We can't." "What about Alanna?"

"Your bed doesn't make any noise." "She's out like a light by now." "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He started kissing her neck. "Come on baby, come here." They kissed. She got on top of him. He took off her shirt. "I love you so much, Mollie." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to Randy."


	28. Chapter 28

The next week went by very fast. Mollie had just arrived at the arena. She just hoped she didn't run into John. She knew she could be civil to him but she wasn't so sure about him doing the same for her. She knew to Randy locker room and went inside. He was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." She went over to him. They kissed.

"What's up?"

"Not much." "Make sure you go see AJ tonight." "I told her you were coming and she got all excited."

"I will." "I haven't been to one of these in awhile."

"I know." "Not since we got caught."

"I just hope I don't run into John."

"If he says anything to you come get me."

"Randy, I don't want you two fighting."

"I don't intend to." "If he steps out of line I'm gonna let him know about it."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that you can." "You just don't deserve to be treated any other way then, the beautiful, amazing woman that you are."

"I just don't want anything to ruin tonight." "I mean, after night we don't get to see each other for two whole months."

"I know." "I hate when we have to go that long without seeing each other."

"Me to." "You're coming home with me tonight though right?"

"Yeah." "I hope you're not tired because neither one of us is getting a lot of rest tonight." He said smirking.

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sounds like fun."

"It will be."

"Then I'll be counting the minutes until I see you."

"Speaking of seeing me." "When I get back I wanna go home to Missouri." "I want you to come with me." "I want you to meet my parents."

"I'd like to but I'd feel kind of bad that'd have to come to a hotel just to meet me."

"They won't have to." "They can come to my house."

"Honey I can't get in your house."

"You can now." "I had a ramp built for you."

"Aw." "You did?"

"Yep."

"Ok I'll come."

"Good my mom and dad have been asking to meet you for awhile."

Mollie went to the Divas locker room to see AJ.

"Hey AJ." Mollie said.

"Hi Mollie." "It's been a long time."

"Yeah." "How you been?"

"Great." "What about you?"

"Good."

"I heard you have a new boyfriend."

"Yes I do."

"How are things going?"

"They couldn't be better."

"That's great."

"Randy wants me to meet his parents."

"It sounds like things are getting serious between you."

"Yeah." "I met his daughter, Alanna last week."

"How did that go?"

"Great she's a little sweetheart." "I really like her." "You know." "I'm surprised you're still talking to me."

"Why?"

"I know John's a close friend of yours." "Randy told me that some people took sides." "I figured you'd take his."

"Sides?" "Mollie, I'm not in a war." "I'm friends with both of you." "You can't control who you fall in love with." "All that matters is that you're happy and I can see that you are."

"Yes I am." "When John broke up with me, I never thought I'd be happy again." "I was wrong." "I just never expected Randy to be the one I fell in love with."

"You'll have to tell me how meeting the parents goes."

"I will."

Mollie was going back to Randy's locker room.

"What are you doing here?" She turned around.

"Hi John."

"What are you doing here?" He repeated.

"Randy asked me to come."

"Randy." "The world's perfect boyfriend right."

"John, please can't we be civil to each other?"

"You expect me to be civil to you?" "Not only did you fuck my dickhead ex-best friend but now you're dating him."

"I never expected to start dating him."

"And yet you are because you're a bitch."

"What do you care anyway?" "You broke up with me." "Remember?"

"Yeah."

"You're the one who didn't want to work things out." "Who changed there numbers so I couldn't call him?" "I wanted you back, you didn't want me anymore." "So I moved on."

"With him."

"I never intended to fall for Randy."

"How could you do this to me?"

"Wait?" "Are you?" "Holy shit you are."

"What?"

"You're jealous."

"No, I'm not I'm angry."

"John I'm sor-

"Shut up!" He leaned down by her face. "I'm glad I broke up with you!" "I guess it just took me to warm you up, before you turned into a whore!"

"You bastard!" She went to smack him. He caught her hand. Suddenly he cupped his hands around her face and kissed her slowly and passionately. She was to confused to do anything. He broke the kiss a minute later, walking away from her not saying another word. She just sat there with a confused look on her face. _"What the hell just happened?"_ She thought.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day Mollie went to work. She was still very confused about John kissing her last night. She couldn't figure out why he did it. She was sitting at work still trying to make sense of the whole thing. Suddenly her cell phone rang breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey." Evonne said.

"Hi." "Enjoying your day off?"

"Yeah."

"Lucky you."

"How are things going there?"

"You know work, work, work."

"Well, I'll be there tomorrow so you'll have something to look forward to."

"Ha ha." "Randy wants me to meet his parents."

"That's a big step."

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Yeah I'm going to Missouri with him in two months." "He had a ramp built so I can get in his house."

"So things went good last night then?"

"Things were interesting."

"What happened?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out." "I was going back to Randy's locker room." "John saw me." "We started arguing he was in my face." "He started yelling at me." "He said he was glad he broke up with me and called me a whore." "I went to smack him." "He caught my hand and he kissed me."

He what?"

"Trust me I'm just as surprised as you are."

"The kiss was it just a little kiss?" "Like lips touching quickly and pulling away?"

"No." "He grabbed my face and kissed me slow."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I was to confused."

"Did he seem angry while he was kissing you?"

"No it seemed like a loving kiss." "Which makes it more confusing."

"What did he do after that?"

"Nothing." "He just walked away."

"Maybe I'm wrong but it sounds to me like he still might have some feelings for you."

"That doesn't make sense." "Going from screaming at me to kissing me because he still has feelings for me."

"Ever heard of angry passion?"

"You mean like for there own reasons someone's mad at someone else but they still want them?"

"Yeah."

"I doubt it's that."

"I think it's that."

"I gotta go."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Two months later Mollie was outside of Randy's house. She was meeting him there. She rang the doorbell. A few seconds later he opened the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. They kissed.

"Boy this place is a mansion compared to my apartment." She went over to Randy's fireplace mantel and was looking at the pictures on it. "Aw is that Alanna when she was a baby?"

"Yeah." "Look at this picture."

"It's me."

"Yep."

"This is a nice place."

"Thanks."

"I'd love to have a home again someday." "Right now I can't afford it."

"Wanna see the upstairs?"

"How am I gonna get up there?"

"Grab on to me." She put her arms around his neck. He took her upstairs. "There's the bathroom to your left." They went down the hall. He opened a door. "This is Alanna's room."

"She has a lot of toys."

"I spoil her." He shut the door.

"What are those rooms?"

"Guestrooms." "One's a nursery."

"A nursery?"

"It was included with the house and I just never did with it."

"Where are we going now?"

"My room." They went into his bedroom.

"Nice room."

"Thanks." "This is my bed." He laid her down. They kissed.

"Baby, I can't stay the night."

"Why?"

"I can't get to your bathroom and it doesn't have all the stuff I need."

"I didn't even think about that." He broke the kiss. "Sorry I feel like a jerk."

"It's ok."

"I should've had a bathroom built for you downstairs with everything you needed."

"Randy, it's ok." "That's why I got the hotel."

"Yeah but-

"Ssh." "Come here." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Afterward she was laying on his chest.

"What time are your parents getting here tomorrow?" She asked.

"Noon."

"I hope they like me."

"They're gonna love you." "Just like I do." "I talked to Alanna today." "She said to tell you hi."

"Tell her I said hi next time you talk to her."

"I will." "You're really great with her." "It made me wonder why you don't want kids."

"I just don't."

"I'd like to be a father again."

"You won't be while you're dating me."

"Why?

"I should go." "I have to get up early tomorrow." "Can you get my clothes please?"

"I upset you."

"No you didn't." "I'm fine."

The next day Mollie showed up at eleven o' clock. She and Randy had coffee while they waited for his parents. An hour later the doorbell rang. Randy answered it.

"Hi mom, hi dad." He said. He hugged each of them.

"Hi son." His dad said.

"Hi Randy." His mom said.

"Mom, dad this is Mollie." "Mollie this is my mom, Elaine and my dad Bob."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Orton." "It's so nice to meet you." Mollie said.

"It's nice to meet you to." Elaine said hugging her.

"You're even more beautiful then Randy described." Bob said.

"Thank you." Mollie said.

"Randy tells us that you're the manager of a hotel in New York City."

"Yes I am."

"We've been there it's a beautiful city."

"Yes it is."

"Alanna speaks highly of you to." Elaine said.

"She's a sweetheart."

"She kept mentioning your dog."

"Yeah Patches."

Randy's parents stayed for lunch and a few hours after. Mollie and Randy were in the kitchen. Randy was doing the dishes.

"I'm glad today went good." Mollie said.

"I knew it would." "Mollie what would you think about moving here?"

"To Missouri."

"Yeah."

"No." "I'm sorry."

"I made a pact with myself that I'd never live with a man again until after we got married." "Plus I don't think I could ever leave New York." "I love it there."

"You wanna get married?"

"Are you proposing?"

"No, I'm just asking." "We've never talked about."

"Well, yeah eventually I would like to."

"Good to know." He smirked.

"What's that smirk for?"

"No reason."


	30. Chapter 30

Three months had passed. Mollie and Randy had only seen each other twice since then. They really missed each other. Randy didn't have a break in his schedule for another month. Mollie was at home making dinner. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Randy said.

"Hi Randy."

"What are you doing?"

"Making dinner."

"What are you having?"

"Nothing big just a grilled cheese and chicken soup."

"Didn't feel like cooking a lot huh?"

"I really don't have a reason to." "I don't have anybody sexy to cook for because he's gone."

"Anybody I know?"

"You might."

"So he's sexy huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sexier then me?"

"Maybe a little."

"Oh really?" "Mollie."

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm not naked if that's what you're wondering."

"Why not?"

"Well baby, I normally don't cook naked."

"That would be sexy."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah."

"You're horny aren't you honey?"

"Yeah we haven't been together in over a month."

"I know."

"It's not just the sex I miss." "I miss holding you and cuddling with you."

"I know." "I miss it to." "Next month when you come see me we'll make up for it."

"That's to long." "I wish you could come see me."

"I wish I could to."

"I really miss you."

"I miss you to." "The next month will go by quick."

"I hope."

"It will." "I gotta go, my food's done."

"Ok."

"I'll be watching tomorrow."

"Ok."

"I love you Randy."

"I love you to Mollie."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next evening Mollie was at work in her office watching Raw. She was watching Randy's match. Evonne walked in.

"Watching TV on the job huh?" Evonne said.

"I gotta see him somehow."

"I know you miss him."

"Yeah."

"You'll get to see him before you know it."

"Funny that's what I told him."

"Did he ask you to marry him yet?"

"Don't you think I would've told you if he did?"

"I was just wondering." "Usually when a man brings up the topic of marriage the ring comes next."

"Well it hasn't yet." "I don't even know if he's gonna ask me."

"He will."

"I just hope he never brings up the baby thing again if we do get married."

"I don't think he will." "You've made it clear to him that that's not something you want."

"Yeah, but I think he keeps hoping I'll eventually change my mind."

"He'll be waiting a long time if he is."

"Yeah." "I have a better chance of walking."

Two days later Mollie came home from work. She was surprised when she saw Randy's car in the driveway. She went inside. The lights were out. There were candles lit and roses pedals on the floor.

"Randy?" Mollie saw a note taped to the inside of the door. She took it off the door. It read.

Go into the bedroom.

She did as the note said. The bedroom looked just like the living room with candles lit and rose pedals on the floor. On the end table there was another note on the end table. The note had an arrow pointing to a little black box. She flipped the note over. It read.

Open the box. I wanna ask you something.

She opened it. A white-gold diamond ring was inside. Tears came to her eyes.

"Turn around." Randy said. She turned around. He was in front of her. He got down on one knee. "Mollie, we never should have fallen in love but we did." "I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you." "Mollie, will you marry me?" Mollie wiped her tears away. She kissed him.

"Yes." Randy smiled and put the ring on her finger. They kissed and hugged. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	31. Chapter 31

Mollie and Randy had been engaged for a month. They decided that the wedding date wasn't going to be for at least a year. He told Mollie he wanted her to have the wedding she deserved. Even though it wouldn't be for a long time Mollie had made a decision about something. Mollie and Evonne were sitting at Mollie's house hanging out.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Evonne said.

"I know." "I still can't believe the way he proposed to me." "It was so sweet."

"I wish I could find a guy like that."

"I'm sure you will one day." "I have something to tell you."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant."

"Oh god no, not that."

"What then?"

"After Randy and I get married I'm quitting my job at the hotel."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna move to Missouri."

"Did he ask you to?"

"No." "He doesn't even know I'm planning to yet."

"You love it here."

"Yeah but I don't want him to uproot his life for me." "Missouri is his home."

"So you're gonna uproot your life?"

"I've been thinking about this for awhile." "I want Randy and Alanna to stay where they're comfortable." "I don't want Alanna to have to come to a strange state where she has no friends."

"Sounds like you're thinking like a mother."

"Well she is gonna be my stepdaughter."

"Did you ever think you'd have a daughter in any form?"

"No."

"What about work?

"I'm sure I can find a good job there." "I have a good resume and references." "As far as my job here goes, when they ask me who I think should replace me I'm only giving them one name."

"Whose?"

"Yours."

"Really?"

"I know you can do it."

"I'll go nuts without you though."

"We'll manage." "It isn't for at least a year."

"We'll when it happens we'll have to call each other constantly."

"We will."

"Well I'm gonna go."

"Ok."

"Have fun at your mangers seminar tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." "It'll be a blast." She said sarcastically. "I wish it could be in the same place every year."

"Where is it this year?"

"Boston." "I haven't been to Massachusetts since I was living with John."

"I'll see you on Thursday."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Twenty minutes after Evonne left the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey babe." Randy said.

"Hi honey."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"What are you doing?"

"Evonne just left." "Right now I'm looking at the beautiful engagement ring my fiancée gave me."

"That ring doesn't compare to you."

"How do you think your parents will take the news of our engagement?"

"They'll be happy." "I can't wait to see you next week."

"I can't wait to see you either."

"I haven't even told anyone we're engaged yet."

"Why?"

"I don't want it going around and it getting back to the press, before we've had a chance to tell my parents."

"I gotta go honey."

"Ok." "You're seminar things tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Try not to get to bored."

"I'll try."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next evening Mollie's seminar had just ended. It was at the hotel she was staying at. She got on the elevator to go to her room. She hit the button for her floor. She couldn't believe who she saw when she looked beside her.

"Hi John." She said.

"Yeah." He said looking away from her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I don't have a house in Massachusetts anymore, thanks to you."

"Hey I didn't make you buy- The elevator suddenly shuttered and stopped.

"What the hell?" John pushed a few buttons. "Fuck."

"What?"

"It's stuck."


	32. Chapter 32

Mollie and John had been stuck in the elevator for a half hour. Both of there cell phones were in there rooms. John hadn't said anything to Mollie since they realized they were stuck. He was just standing up against the wall. The silence was driving Mollie nuts. She turned to John.

"So, how have you been?" She asked.

"What do you care?" He said giving her an angry look.

"Come on, don't be like that."

"Just because we're stuck here together doesn't mean everything's fine between us."

"John, it's been a long time now." "You need to get over this."

"Who said I wasn't over it?"

"Oh yeah, you're right you're totally over it." "My mistake."

"Mollie just shut the fuck up."

"Don't talk to me that way."

"What are you gonna do about it?" "Sick your boyfriend on me?"

"Maybe I will." "You never used to talk me like that."

"Yeah, well you never used to fuck my friends."

"Jesus Christ John." "How many times do I have to apologize?" "I'm sorry I don't know that else to say."

"Don't say anything." "Just sit there, shut up and hope we get out of here soon."

"Fine." "You know sometimes you can really be an asshole."

"I'd rather be an asshole then a whore."

"Fuck you!"

"I'm not Randy how would you possibly enjoy it!" "I got it." "Why don't we have someone secretly video tape it?" "Then we can play it on his birthday and completely embarrassed and humiliate him."

"Again I'm sorry."

"Your I'm sorrys mean shit." "You know." "Now I wish I had slept with AJ." "Then you'd know how it feels."

"John did it ever occur to you that I probably wouldn't be with Randy right now, if you'd taken me back." "That's all you had to do." "But no, you had to be a stubborn ass."

"Like you were so quick to forgive me when you thought I slept with AJ?" "I begged you to come back to me for months." "Now I know the reason why you didn't."

"Randy had nothing to do with it."

"I'm done talking to you."

"Good." They sat in silence for about thirty seconds.

"What the hell is that?"

"What?"

"This." He walked over to her picking up her left hand and holding it in front of his face. "This better not be what I think it is."

"What's it you to?" He let go of Mollie's hand and looked at her.

"He asked you to marry him?"

"Yes."

"And you said yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's just great!" John started pacing back and forth with an angry look on his face. "Just fucking perfect!" "Mr. and Mrs. Backstabber are gonna live happily ever after now!" "I can't believe this." "I can't believe this."

"John calm down."

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Don't scream at me!"

"You wouldn't even know him if it wasn't for me!"

"Why are you so mad?"

"I just am!"

"Just calm down." He leaned down by her face.

"Do you know how mad I am at you right now!" "I just want out of here."

"I'm sor-

"Save it!" She jumped. She was a little scared.

"John you just need to brea-mmmm." He kissed her. It was soft, passionate and loving. He moved down to her neck kissing across it. "John, what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." He kissed her again. This time she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him start to unbutton her shirt. She pulled away.

"John we can't."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I am." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He continued to unbutton her shirt. She undid his jeans and took off his shirt. He picked her up out of her chair undoing her skirt and pulling down panties. Her legs wrapped around his waist. As the kissed again she felt her back hit the cold elevator wall. They both moaned when he slipped inside her. They started to move slowly. "Mmmm." Mollie moaned. "Mollie." John moaned against her lips. "Oh John." She moaned. "God Mollie, I want you." John groaned. He started moving faster. "Ohhh." She moaned out. "I've missed that. He groaned. Do it again." "Ohhh, mmmmm, John, John, oh John." She moaned giving in. "Mollie, oh damn." He groaned giving in.

After they caught there breath John put Mollie back in her chair. They got dressed. A few minutes later the elevator started to move. It dinged on Mollie's floor. She got off.

"Mollie." John said.

"Yeah?" She said turning around.

"Bye."

"Bye." The doors closed.


	33. Chapter 33

The next day Mollie went back to New York. She felt so guilty. She couldn't believe she had sex with John. She knew Randy would be crushed when she told him. Then there was John she was very confused with that whole situation. She didn't know what to do. It was her day off. She went to the hotel to talk to Evonne. She went up to the front desk where Evonne was working.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Evonne asked. "I thought you had the day off."

"I do." "I just really need to talk to you." "It's time for you're break right?"

"Yeah let's go outside." They went outside. "Ok." "What's the problem?"

"After the seminar last night I got on the elevator to go to my room." "John was on the elevator." "It got stuck." "We were arguing." "He saw my engagement ring and that made it worse." "Then he kissed me." "We had sex."

"What?"

"I know." "I feel terrible." "I just let my emotions get the best of me."

"Just like I said, angry passion." "Are you gonna tell Randy?"

"Yeah."

"You still love John don't you?"

"In a way I'll always love John."

"Who do you wanna be with?"

"Randy." "I love him."

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"He's in Montana tonight." "I'm gonna fly there and tell him and hope he forgives me."

"You don't have to tell him."

"Yes I do." "I wasn't honest with John and we broke up." "Maybe this way I'll have more of a chance."

"When are you going?"

"Right after I leave here."

"Will you be back for your shift tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I gotta go my break's almost over."

"Ok."

"Keep me posted."

"Ok."

Mollie flew to Montana. She felt sick to her stomach as she entered the hotel Randy was staying. She got his room number from the front desk and went up. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Randy."

"Ok." She went in. They kissed. "I know something's wrong."

"Yeah." "I think you should sit down."

"Ok." They went over to the couch. He sat down. She was in front of him.

"Randy, I have something to tell you." "It's really gonna change our relationship."

"I think I know what you're gonna say."

"You do?"

"Yeah." "There's only one reason you'd come all the way here to talk to me." "You're pregnant." "I know how you feel about this subject but you don't have to worry." "I'll take care of you." "I know it doesn't seem like it to you but this is great, you'll see."

"Randy, I'm not pregnant."

"Oh." "What is it then?"

"When I was in Boston last night I ran into John." "He was on the elevator with me when I got back from my seminar." "It got stuck." "We argued." "He kissed me." "Randy we had sex and I'm sorry." "It won't happen again, ever."

"You cheated on me?"

"Yes."

"How could you do that?" He said with hurt in his eyes. "I thought that you loved me."

"I do love you Randy, I'm sorry."

"Leave."

"What?"

"Go, get out."

"Randy-

"Now!" He yelled.

"Ok."

"Leave the ring."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"You have no idea how much you've just hurt me." "If you can't be faithful to me, I can't be with you."

"I understand." She said with tears in her eyes. On her way out the door she took the ring and put it on the arm of the couch. "I'm sorry." She left.


	34. Chapter 34

A year and a half had passed. After Randy broke up with Mollie she decided to give up dating altogether. She thought about how much easier her life was before she started dating. So far things were going great. At least she thought they were. Evonne saw things differently. She'd told Mollie many times that she needed to start dating again. Mollie didn't see it that way. She was happy with the way things were. Mollie was at work sitting in her office. The phone on her desk rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." "Is this Mollie Ryan?" A woman asked.

"Yes." "Who's calling?"

"This is Ashley Summers." "I'm your father's attorney."

"Is there a problem?"

"No." "I would just like to meet with you to settle a few things."

"I don't understand." "Is my dad alright?"

"No one contacted you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this." "Your father passed away last week."

"What happened to him?"

"I'm sure you knew about his long battle with pancreatic cancer."

"Actually no." "We weren't that close." "We barely spoke to each other."

"He had the cancer for about three years." "Last week it finally got the better of him."

"What about a funeral?"

"His life insurance already covered it." "He was buried next to your mother."

"I wasn't aware he had life insurance."

"You're the sole beneficiary."

"Me?"

"Yes." "That's one of the reasons we need to meet."

"I can be in South Dakota tomorrow afternoon."

"Is two o' clock ok?"

"Yes."

"I'll meet you at your father's house."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

Mollie just sat there for a few minutes. Evonne walked in the room.

"Mollie what's a matter?" Evonne asked.

"I just got off the phone with my dad's attorney." "He died last week from pancreatic cancer."

"You didn't tell me he was sick."

"I didn't know."

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." "I mean he never loved me anyway." She said as her voice cracked. She broke into tears.

"Aw." "Come here." They hugged. "It's ok." "It's gonna be alright."

Later that night in Texas AJ was standing in catering talking on her cell phone.

"Are you gonna be ok?" She asked. "Alright." "If you need anything call me." "Ok Mollie." "Bye." She hung up when she looked up she saw John standing there.

"What's wrong with Mollie?"

"Her dad died."

"Is she ok?"

"She sounded pretty upset."

The next day Mollie flew to South Dakota to meet with her dad's lawyer. When she got there the lawyer was already there. They went inside to the living room.

"I know this must be a difficult time for you." Ashley said.

"It's a lot harder then I thought it would be."

"I'll try to make this meeting as brief as possible." "Now, according to your father's will." "You now own this house and all the surrounding land." "I think it comes to about twenty acres."

"I can do whatever I want with it?"

"Yes." She took a paper out of her briefcase. "All you have do is sign here and I can start processing the policy as soon as I get back to my office."

"What policy?"

"Your father's life insurance policy." "It comes to two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

"Wait." "It goes to me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know." "You'll get the money in about a week."

"Ok."

"There's one more thing." "Your father wanted to make sure you got this letter." She handed her a white envelope.

After the lawyer left Mollie stayed in the living room. She opened the letter. It read.

Dear Mollie,

If you're reading this it means I'm no longer here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my cancer. It just seemed to me like you had such a great life. I didn't wanna screw it up. I know I was a horrible father and you hate me. I know money doesn't make up for that. At least I'll have the peace of mind in knowing you'll be financially secure. When your mama found out she was pregnant with you it was the happiest day of our lives. We didn't think she could have children. When you were born your disability didn't matter to us. All that mattered was that you were healthy. For awhile we were the perfect happy family. I know you don't remember but I used to sing you to sleep every night. Then, when your mama died I emotionally shut down. I couldn't even bare to look at you. Every time I would I'd see her, especially as you got older. I know now I should've been there for you and I'm sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me. I want you to know that I'm so proud of you. I hope you and John are very happy together. I'll tell your mama hi for you. We'll see you soon. I love you so much.

Love,

Daddy

As Mollie read that tears silently flowed down her cheeks.


	35. Chapter 35

Three weeks had passed. Mollie was packing her stuff. There were boxes everywhere. Thanks to the money her dad left her she bought a house. It was a one floor house but it was huge. It had a home office in it. She was using the weekend to move. She was packing some clothes and putting them in boxes. The doorbell rang. She answered it. She couldn't believe who was standing there.

"John." She said surprised.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"AJ told me about your dad." "I'm so sorry." "Are you ok?"

"I'll be alright." "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." He went in. He looked at the boxes all around. "What's all this?"

"I'm moving." "I bought a house twenty minutes away from here."

"You bought a house?"

"My dad left me some money."

"It must've been a lot."

"Two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah." "He wrote me a letter saying he was sorry he was never there for me." "He said he was proud of me and that he loved me."

"Good." "I'm glad." "I would've been here sooner but I've been on the road." "I would of called but I wanted to offer my condolences in person."

"You can sit down if you want to." He sat down on the couch. She put her chair next to the couch. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah." "Since the night in the elevator." They smiled at each other.

"What was that all about?"

"I was angry at the time and that was the only way I could let it out." "I was more mad at Randy then you."

"So it was just to get back at him?"

"Not entirely."

"He broke up with me after I told him."

"I know." "He gave me a black eye." "I'm sorry I treated you the way I did." "I was just hurt and upset." "I'm sorry."

"I know." "I'm sorry to." "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." "Forgive me?"

"Yeah." "We can be friends."

"Do you need any help moving tomorrow?"

"I could use some."

"I can help you."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah." "I don't go back to work till Sunday."

"Ok." "Meet me here at ten in the morning and we'll go to my new place from there."

"Ok." "I'm gonna go." He stood up.

"Give me a hug." They hugged. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." "I'm just glad you're ok."

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

John showed up at ten o' clock in the morning. They'd been at the house all day it was nine 'o clock at night.

"We'd got a lot done today." John said.

"Yeah we did."

"This is a great place."

"Thanks."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving"

"Wanna order a pizza?

"Sure."

They were eating there pizza.

"This reminds me of the night we moved in together." She said. "Boxes and stuff everywhere."

"And we had pizza that night."

"I remember we were exhausted."

"That seemed to go away when we went upstairs." He said smiling.

"Stop that." She said smiling back.

"Can I see your cell phone for a minute?"

"Sure." She handed it to him. "What are you doing?"

"Programming my cell phone number into your phone." "Just incase you ever wanna talk?"

"Ok." He handed her phone back to her.

"I gotta go." "I have an early flight tomorrow."

"Thanks for all your help today."

"You're welcome." "See you later."

"Bye."


	36. Chapter 36

Three weeks had passed. Mollie had finally gotten everything the way she wanted it. She was so happy that she finally had a house of her own. She loved it. She'd talked to John a lot over the last three weeks. Sometimes they would sit on the phone for hours just talking. She was so glad they were back on friendly terms again. Evonne had just arrived at the house. She was looking around.

"The place looks great." Evonne said.

"Thanks." "How was work today?"

"Oh, you know the usual."

"I wish I didn't have to work the nightshift at the front desk tomorrow." "I hate that."

"I don't understand why you're still working at all." "You still have more then enough money not to."

"What am I supposed to do?" "Quit?"

"I would."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Within a week I'd go completely insane from boredom and go on a shooting rampage." Evonne laughed.

"I still think you deserve some fun." "Take a vacation."

"I don't feel like it."

"I like what you did with your bedroom."

"Thanks."

"When's John gonna get to see it?" She said smiling.

"Shut up."

"Come on, you know it's gonna happen."

"No it isn't." "We're just friends now."

"Whatever."

"That's all."

"So you don't have any feelings for John?"

"Not romantic ones."

"I guess we'll see."

"There's nothing to see."

"Yeah right."

A few days later Mollie was in her home office doing paperwork. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"Just doing some paperwork at home."

"How's the place coming along?"

"Good I have everything where I want it."

"I'll have to come check it out."

"Yeah."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving." The doorbell rang. "I gotta go someone's at the door I'll call you right back." They hung up. She went out into the living room and answered the door. "John what are you doing here."

"I have two days off." "I wanted to come by and say hi."

"What's that?" She asked noticing the bag in his hand.

"I brought you dinner."

"Come on in." He went in. "What did you get?"

"Fish from that place we like."

"Cool."

After they ate they were sitting there.

"I love what you've done with the place." He said.

"Thanks." "It's so cool to finally be a homeowner."

"You've owned a home before."

"No, you're the one who bought it." "Ow!"

"Your back?"

"Yeah it's been bothering me all day."

"I can rub it for you."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'll be a perfect gentleman." "I promise."

"Ok." "I don't feel like sitting up anymore." "I'm gonna go lay down."

They went in the bedroom. After he rubbed her back for awhile and they watched a movie they both fell asleep.

It was early the next morning. Mollie and John were both awake. Laying there with there eyes closed. They right up against each other. There was no room between them. Suddenly Mollie felt John kiss her. She kissed him back. He got on top of her. For the next few hours not a word between them was spoken. All that was heard was the moans and groans of passion. Afterwards she was laying on his chest. She looked up at him.

"We haven't had a morning like that in a long time." She said.

"Yeah." "It's nice."

"It reminds me of all the good times we had when we were still together."

"I'm hungry." "You took a lot out of me." "Want some breakfast?" "I'll make some."

"Ok." They kissed.

"I'll be back."


	37. Chapter 37

A month had passed. Mollie and John had talked on the phone every night. Even though they weren't official yet, Mollie was pretty sure they were going to get back together. The stomach flu had been going around Mollie's work. She had it the worst. She had a fever and was vomiting. She had a doctor's appointment tomorrow to get some medicine. Mollie was laying in bed. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible."

"No better to all?"

"No."

"You should go to the doctor."

"I am." "Tomorrow."

"Good."

"I hope they can give me something for the nausea and vomiting."

"They will."

"I need to go back to work."

"If you're sick you're sick."

"I need to get better."

"You will." "Don't push yourself."

"I need to work."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"I get a few days off next week."

"Good."

"You should come to the house."

"Ok."

"I'll make you a nice romantic dinner."

"That sounds nice."

"You should be feeling better by then."

"I hope so."

"Then we can talk."

"What about?"

"Something I've wanted for a long time now."

"Really?"

"I think you want it to."

"You think you know me huh?"

"I think I know you pretty well."

"Tell me one thing you know about me."

"You think I'm sexy."

"Yeah."

"Do you think we can have another one of our fun mornings, when we wake up after our date?"

"You're inviting me to the spend the night?"

"Yeah."

"We'll have a fun morning if I'm better."

"Ok." "I had fun the last time."

"Me to."

"I gotta go."

"Ok."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Feel better."

"I'll try." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Mollie went to the doctor. The doctor came in.

"Hello Mollie." The doctor said.

"Hi doctor Kale."

"Your procedural tests have come back." "Congratulations." "You're pregnant."

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes about five weeks.

"Oh god." "Oh no."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes I can't have this baby."

"Ok we can discuss your options."

"I want an abortion." "The sooner the better."


	38. Chapter 38

Mollie was sitting in her doctor's office not believing what she was hearing. Her doctor had just told her that she was five weeks pregnant. She was in shock.

"May I ask why you want the abortion?" Doctor Kale asked.

"I've never wanted children."

"Why?

"Well, the truth is I don't want it to turn out like I am."

"You mean disabled?"

"Yes." "Not that I would mind taking care of a disabled child." "I wouldn't want it to grow up the way I did." "I was ridiculed and teased it was terrible." "Plus missing out on what normal kids could do that I couldn't." "I don't wanna possibly put my child through that."

"The chances are very minimal that that would happen." "Cerebral palsy is rarely hereditary."

"If there's even a one percent chance that it can have cerebral palsy to, I don't wanna risk it."

"Would there be a father in the picture?"

"Yes, my ex-boyfriend John."

"When did you break up?"

"About three years ago." "I haven't had a boyfriend in a year and a half." "I stopped taking my birth control." "Then about a month ago I had sex with John."

"Did he use protection?"

"No it was a spur of the moment type of thing."

"Are you planning on telling him about the pregnancy?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should."

"Can I schedule an appointment for an abortion?"

"Don't you want to think about first?"

"No." "I've made up my mind."

"Ok." "I'm not available for that procedure until next Friday."

"That's fine."

"Ten o' clock in the morning?"

"Fine."

After Mollie left the doctor she went over to Evonne's apartment. She knocked on her apartment door. Evonne asked.

"Hey Mollie." Evonne said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in. "What's wrong?"

"I just left the doctor."

"What did she say?"

"She told me I'm five weeks pregnant."

"Oh my god." "What are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can do." "I made an appointment to get an abortion next Friday."

"I know this must be difficult for you."

"You have no idea." "Do you think I should tell John?"

"Yeah." "He deserves to know."

"He's gonna be mad."

"Maybe but he knew you didn't want any kids."

"After it happens any chance of us getting back together is gone."

"Why?"

"He won't wanna be with me once I tell him I don't wanna have his baby."

"He might come around."

"I doubt it."

"When are you planning on telling him?"

"He's coming back to town next Wednesday." "I'm supposed to go over to his house but I'm gonna ask him to come to mine instead."

The following Wednesday Mollie was waiting for John to get to the house. There was a knock on the door. She opened it.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. They kissed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." John sat down on the couch. Mollie put her chair in front of him. "We need to talk John."

"Ok."

"I left out something the doctor said when I went last week."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." "I'm pregnant, John."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I've decided not to keep the baby." "I'm gonna get an abortion."

"Don't do that."

"You know how I feel about having a baby."

"I do but this is a baby." "Our baby." "I want you to keep it."

"Look at this house." "There's no room for a baby."

"Come back home with me." "There's more then enough room."

"I don't want it."

"Why?" "Tell me."

"I don't want it to be disabled like me ok?" "You don't know what it's like." "It sucks." "I had no friends growing as you know." "The constant teasing and humiliation, I can't, I refuse to put my baby through that."

"You might not have to."

"Might is enough reason not to have the baby." "Suppose it did come out just as healthy and fine as you are." "What about when it's little and wants to run around and play?" "I can't do that." "Then when it got old enough to understand things, it would wonder why it's mommy's doesn't look the others and why mommy's in a wheelchair."

"We could explain it." "Mollie, I was gonna ask you to come back to me." "Now more then ever we have a really good reason to get back together." "We could be a family." "I love you."

"I love you to." She got tears in her eyes. "That's why this hurts so much." "I know how happy you are about this."

"I promise I'll get you the best doctors." "I want this Mollie." "I want the baby, I want you." "I want us to be a family."

"I'm sorry." She said with tears coming down her cheeks. "I can't." John got up and went to the door. He had his hand on the knob. "John, please don't go." She said starting to cry. He stood there for a few seconds. Then opened the door and left.


	39. Chapter 39

Mollie abortion appointment was tomorrow. She felt terrible. She wished there was a way to make John understand. It was better this way. Mollie was just about to go to bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Mollie." Evonne said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Miserable."

"Aw."

"I feel so bad." "I didn't want to hurt John."

"I know." "It's gonna be ok."

"I don't see how."

"It will." "Things will get better."

"Doubtful."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I would be to." "I'm off tomorrow." "So after it's done if wanna talk you can come over."

"Ok." "I gotta go." "I gotta get up early tomorrow."

"Ok." "You're gonna be fine."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Mollie was in bed asleep. She was dreaming.

_She went through the door of her childhood home. She was walking. She went into the living room. She couldn't believe who she saw sitting on the couch. It was her mom dressed in a white dress. It was almost like looking in a mirror with the striking resemblance between them._

_"There's my little girl." Pamela said. "Come here." Mollie sat down next to her mom._

_"Mom." They hugged. "Mom, am I dead?"_

_"No." "Look how beautiful you grew up to be."_

_"I miss you."_

_"I miss you to." "Now sweetheart, you should keep your baby."_

_"I can't."_

_"Yes you can."_

_"I don't want it to be like me."_

_"Even if it did have your disability, what's so wrong with you?" "You're successful, you have a man that loves you."_

_"I doubt that he loves me now."_

_"He does but don't make this mistake." "Be happy."_

_"If you would have known about my disability ahead of time." "Would you still of had me?"_

_"Yes." "It wouldn't have mattered because you were our baby." "I know that deep down inside, you want to keep this baby."_

_"Yes I do."_

_"Then do it." "Don't be afraid." "Be with the man you love and have a family." "Give your baby the family your daddy and I couldn't give you." "It's time to wake up now." "I love you Mollie I know you'll do the right thing."_

Mollie woke up. The sun was streaming through the windows. The dream she had seemed so real. She picked up the phone and made a call. After that she went to John's. She rang the doorbell. He answered it.

"John can I come in?" She asked.

"I guess." She went in.

"I changed my mind." "I'm keeping the baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah." John smiled. They hugged. "Is that offer to move back in still good?"

"Of course it is." "I was hoping you'd change your mind." They kissed. "I love you so much."

"I love you to." John kneeled down by her stomach.

"Hi." "Mommy and daddy have a lot of preparations to make." "I know mommy's worried but you're gonna but perfect no matter what." "We love you."


	40. Chapter 40

Mollie was five months pregnant. A medium sized baby bump was being to show. Mollie never told anyone the real reason she decided to keep the baby. She was afraid they'd think she was nuts. After she decided to keep the baby she got really excited about it. Since the house John bought already came with a nursery. It saved them a lot of time. They were planning on repainting the nursery. It all depended on the sex of the baby. They were finding that out tomorrow. Mollie was home from work and sitting on the couch. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"The usual, my back's killing me."

"How the baby?"

"Good." "It misses daddy though."

"I miss it to."

"I can't wait until tomorrow when we know what it is."

"Me either."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"You're gonna meet me at the doctor tomorrow right?"

"Yep." "I'm coming straight from the airport."

"I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Ok." "I'll see you tomorrow." "I love you Mollie."

"I love you to John." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning John met Mollie at the doctor. He went over to her. They kissed.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"What's that? She asked noticing a stuffed bear in his hand.

"This is for the baby." He kneeled down by her stomach. "Hi." "Daddy bought you a present." "I know it's a little big for you now but you'll grow into it." He kissed her stomach. "I missed you."

Mollie got called to an examination room. Doctor Kale hooked her to the sonogram machine.

"Mollie you'll be happy to know that all the tests of your baby's brain waves came back normal." Doctor Kale said.

"That's great."

"Ready to know what you're baby is?"

"Yes."

"It's a girl."

"John it's a girl."

"This is great." John said. He kissed Mollie's forehead. "My girls."

The rest of the day Mollie and John sat around relaxing at home. John made dinner for them. They were sitting in the living room on the couch.

"That was a good meal honey." Mollie said.

"Thanks." "I got you a present today to."

"You didn't have to."

"I couldn't buy the baby something and not you." "Close your eyes."

"Ok." She closed them. She felt him take her hand.

"Ok open." When she opened them he was down on one knee. He had a ring in his hand. "We're almost a family now." There's only two things missing." "One will be here in about four months." "The other I'm gonna ask you right now." "I know the last time we tried this it didn't work out." "That wasn't our fault." "Mollie, I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They hugged and kissed. "I love you John."

"I love you to."

**The next chapter's the last one.**


	41. Chapter 41

Four months had passed. Mollie and John were now married. They'd been married for three months. Now they were anxiously waiting the arrival of there little girl. Everything for the baby was done. Mollie was at work in her office. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

"You need rest." "You should've taken maternity leave already."

"There's no reason why I can't work until the baby comes."

"I'll be ok." "By next week we don't have to worry."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"I know you're still a little scared Mollie but everything will fine."

"I hope."

"She'll be beautiful just like you."

"I wish you were here."

"I wish I was to." "Next week I will be."

"I'm glad you could get my due date off."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"I gotta go."

"Tell the baby I love her."

"I will." "I love you."

"I love you to bye."

After her shift ended Mollie went home. She was in bed asleep. She woke up. As she pulled back the covers she realized her water had broken. She felt her first contraction coming.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled out in pain. She picked up the phone and dialed 911. After she made that call she called John.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"John it's time." "Ow!"

"You're having the baby?"

"My water broke."

"Call 911."

"I already did." "It hurts John." "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared." "It's gonna be ok." "I'll be there in about three or four hours."

"Ok."

The ambulance came and took Mollie to the hospital. She'd been there for two hours. She'd been given an epidural for pain. They were waiting for her to dilate fully. An hour and a half later John walked in the room.

"You made it." Mollie said happily. They kissed.

"How are you?"

"A little better they gave me something for pain."

"When do they think you'll have her?"

"It won't be long now." "I'm eight centimeters dilated." Doctor Kale walked into the room.

"Mollie I have some news." Doctor Kale said.

"Oh god, what's wrong with my baby?"

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck." "To ensure there's no permeate damage we need to do a caesarean."

"Is the baby gonna be ok?"

"She should be fine but we need to get her out." "A nurse will be by to get you in just a second." She left. Mollie looked at John. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Something's wrong." She said tearfully."

"No, it's gonna be ok." "The baby's gonna come right out."

They took Mollie to the OR and put her under anesthetic. She woke up a few hours later. She could her John talking. She looked up. John was holding the baby.

"Hey." He said smiling. "Somebody wants to see you." John handed the baby to Mollie. The baby was looking right at her.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine." "There's not a thing wrong with her."

"She's beautiful." "What do you think of the name Kayla?"

"I like it."

"Me to."

Three years passed. It was Kayla's third birthday. Kayla was standing by the front door with her eyes closed.

"Don't open until mommy says to ok?" Mollie said.

"Ok mommy."

"Ok you can open now." Kayla opened her eyes. John was kneeled down in front of her.

"Daddy!" She said excitedly. They hugged.

"Hi Kayla." John said. "Happy birthday."

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you to."

After a day of presents and cake Mollie and John were about to go bed. Mollie had just gotten into bed.

"I can't believe Kayla's three already." Mollie said.

"I know." John grinned.

"Uh-oh."

"Come here."

"I guess somebody missed me." They kissed. He pulled her on top of him. She broke the kiss. "I went to the doctor last week for my yearly check-up." "Honey, I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yep, with twins."

"Twins?" They kissed. I love you Mollie."

"I love you to John."

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
